Junsuisa
by Silver-chan
Summary: SM/Nightseer! It doesn't matter if you haven't read Nightseer because I will put enough info in the story, so everyone will understand! A young Usagi finds a cross and get sent to Astrantha where she meets Keleios and the adventure and nightmares begin...
1. Prologue: Lilies

Junsuisa   
Prologue: Lilies 

Disclaimer: I don't own Nightseer or Sailor Moon (I remembered the disclaimer!)   
This is a crossover with Nightseer! I don't know if anyone has read that book but I like it so I am doing a crossover with it! It doesn't matter if you have read the book or not because I will provide enough info in the story, so everyone will understand!   
A young Usagi finds a silver cross and get transported to Wyrthe where she meets Keleios and the adventures and nightmares begin...   
I know I haven't finished my other story yet but I have writers block for that and this popped into my head. Please Review. I need to know if I should continue. I already have more written but I want to know what you think before I continue. 

"Prophecy begins with a child's nightmare." - Prologue of Nightseer, Laurell K. Hamilton 

A melodious giggle was heard through out the meadow, matching the bright sunny day. The clear blue sky shone brightly as the sun washed everything in it's warm beams of golden light. A child's voice was heard before anyone was seen in the vast field. It was full of laughter and the innocence of youth.   
"Hurry up, Mommy!" She called, as the small child came skipping over the hill. The first thing you noticed about this child was her hair, it was an extraordinary shade of blonde, no that did not do it justice, with the sun glinting off her hair, it looked like the purest of gold spun into silky tendrils. She let the hair loose and it flowed down her back in a golden cascade, reaching toward her waist. Her eyes were the next thing you noticed, they were the palest of blue, almost a silvery color, framed with full black lashes, batting lightly against her skin. Her eyes were like the startling eyes of a husky, but not cold, warm and full of laughter. Her skin was a creamy gold, unflawed and smooth. Her light white summer dress fluttered in the light, warm wind. Pale pink and blue flowers decorated the bottom rim, with words sewed into them. If you didn't know that they were there you would have most likely missed them. They flowed, cursively through the flowers edge. Even though she was only a child, you could tell already that she would be a beautiful lady when she grew older. She was only three years old, but you could see the intelligence of someone much older when you saw her.   
Her mother passed over the hill to see her daughter already kneeling among the wild flowers of vast colors. She lifted her hand to push back a pale slip of silver hair. Although her daughter was of golden colors, she herself was of fair colors. Her skin was pale and it almost seemed to have a white light flowing lightly above her skin, making her seem all the more beautiful. Her hair was such a real silver, that it looked tinted with purple in some light. It was lifted up into an elaborate style with may clips and pins. Some was put into loops of hair, ending in four small buns around her head, while the rest flowed free, blowing free in the light summer wind. The sun bounced off her hair, making it look shining, almost angel like. Her eyes were also the same silver, but it had flecks of darkness in them. Unlike her daughter, her emotions did not show up in her eyes, they were as cold as the winter sky.   
She still looked physically young but the weight of the ages showed in her eyes. She was wearing a dark dress, matching the flecks in her eyes. It was a startling contrast to her pale skin, bringing emphasis to her hair and skin. Silver designs ran delicately over the edges of the dress. If you looked closely at them you would see that they formed words of an ancient language, that some would not even know how to pronounce much less understand, but the mother understood and made sure her daughter did, for she knew it was important for her future. The same words decorated her daughters dress. A smile slowly made its way onto her face as she watched her daughter. The smile made her even more beautiful, if that was possible.   
Her daughter was now laughing at some unknown joke, running through the flowers picking one every once and a while. Her bare feet ran over the uneven ground, never hitting a rock, nor thistle. She moved with ease that you would never expect of a three year old. Her light dress never catching on the flowers, never scraping her skin. She flowed through the field with unnatural grace. As her small hands filled with flowers she turned and ran back to her mother, who was still standing on the top of the hill, the breeze lightly moving her dark dress.   
"Look, Mommy," She giggled, showing her flowers to her mother.   
She nodded and smiled. She opened her pale pink lips and said in a voice that sounded like it was a sirens, sweet and melodious, "They're lovely, honey, just like you." She tapped her daughters little button nose lightly and knelt in the grass beside her, making sure not to ruin her dress. She looked down at the flowers and noticed that they were all the same flower, lilies in fact. She scanned the meadow quickly and saw that there were no lilies, and never had been. "Where did you get those, honey?" she asked lightly, taking a single flower from her daughters hands. They were in full bloom and sparkled silvery white. They were like nothing she had ever seen. Unlike normal white lilies, these had more of a silver tint and where the yellow usually was in the center now was pure gold. They were absolutely beautiful. Her daughter had maybe more than two dozen in her arms, cradled like a baby. The smell swirled around them in a mist, almost like an expensive perfume. Her daughter hadn't answered her question yet. She was fiddling with one of the flowers, trying to put it behind her ear. Her mother lifted one elegant hand and took the flower from the child's small hands. She began to weave it through the girls hair as she asked again, "Where did you find these?"   
"I don't know, Mommy." She replied innocently. "I picked pretty flowers!"   
The mother sighed, standing slowly. She knew that her daughter was ignorant of the importance of the flowers so she left it alone. As she stood she held a hand out for her daughter to grasp, not bothering to dust off her dress. The young girl reached one small hand toward her mothers, flowers pushed into her other arm. She held her mothers hand, as she led them back over the hill. When they made it over the crest she stopped for a moment to take in the beauty. White marble gleamed in the sunlight, crystal shone and the granite shimmered. Tall towers of white marble surrounded the many brick and granite buildings. Thin roads covered by may people of all ages, led up to a diamond in the center of the city. In the middle of the gleaming diamond was a large marble palace. Columns of crystal led up to the large, white doors. Water ran in streams, decorating the walkway. From a distance it looked pure white, but she knew closer up that there were flowers of every color. Roses were wrapped around the columns and bushes surrounded the palace. The royal garden was large and extraordinary. Almost every flower in the universe was in that garden. It was open to the public and they were able to take small samples of plants for their own gardens.   
The young child and her mother walked gracefully toward the city, a path of silvery cobblestones appeared beneath their feet. As they entered the city people turned and smiled and nodded or bowed slightly. They were all terribly friendly. "Good afternoon, Serenity-sama." The mother turned toward the voice.   
"Hello, old friend." She smiled lightly. The women standing in front of them was tall and regal. She was mostly made up of dark colors, the opposite of her friend. She had dark skin that almost seemed tanned, but it never faded. Her hair was a dark color, almost black but in the light of the sun you could see the green shining through. The hair was halfway down her thighs and was up in a half bun. Her eyes were a deep garnet, matching the stone on her staff. Her staff was silver with a garnet stone mounted on the top with silver bars over top almost like a heart. She was wearing a simple gown of black with undertones of dark green. It fit slimly with simple black shoes peaking out beneath. The woman smiled then kneeled down next to the young girl.   
"What lovely flowers you have there, Princess." The woman said, looking at the the lilies, one eyebrow lifted. She lift one hand and gently brushed her hand against the flower in the girls hair.   
The child looked up in glee. She giggled and said, "Mommy said that they were pretty, too!"   
The woman looked up at the girls mother, giving her a meaningful glance. She too knew the importance of the flowers and also knew that the Queen had thought right in not telling her child their significance.   
"You run on ahead, Princess, I need to talk with your mother." She said, without breaking eye contact with the Queen.   
"Okey dokey!" She laughed, giving both adults quick half hugs before skipping away.   
Both women were silent until the little girl was lost in the throng of people. The woman grabbed her staff and used it to pull herself to her feet. She dusted off any dirt and look back at her Queen. They stayed silent, giving each other heavy eye contact.   
"You know?" The woman said, finally breaking the silence.   
"Yes, and I also know why she isn't allowed to know yet." The Queen replied.   
"How?"   
"You will know in time, old friend, you will know." With that she turned and left, blending into the crowd.   
_'How did she become more mysterious then me?'_ The woman thought, disappearing in a swirl of dark smoke, to the time gates. 

So what did you think!? I know that there's no crossover yet but it will come soon! Please review!!! I need to know if I should continue!   
Silver-chan 


	2. Chapter One: Friends

Junsuisa   
Chapter One: Friends 

Hey people! I want to thank liriele and MUMSI! Thank you! You were the only ones to review my story but since you both liked it I thought what the heck, why not put more up! So this is dedicated to them! Congrats! But I do need more reviews! Please, onegai, siv vous plai!(How do you spell that?) The characters from Nightseer will be in the next chapter!   
Diclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! 

A small child burst through the gates of the palace, her little feet pounding against the hard stone ground. Her laughter reverberated off the high white walls. Her golden hair flowing back in a wave, fluttering with her dress. She slowed her progress half way to the large doors that open to enter the palace. Her thoughts started to stray, hands fidgeting with the beautiful flowers in her hands, when out of the corner of her eye she spotted something glinting in the fading sunlight of the day. Now she had always been a curious child, well curious since she could walk, so she immediately turned toward it. She put her flowers down on the stone next to the stream of water flowing off the columns into a small river. She reached her small hand into the water for the glinting object...   
"USAGIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
She yanked her hand out of the water so fast you almost couldn't see it. She quickly wiped her hand on her dress, grabbed her flowers ruffly, stood up moving to stand in front of the object. For some odd reason her instincts told not to tell anyone of the thing in the water, even though she still didn't know what it was. As she turned around she saw someone running towards her. Long red hair trailing behind her, crimson fluffy dress and red dainty slippers. You could tell that this person liked red, but the thing that was the most impressive was her red face. The three year old Princess of Mars was burning with rage, literally. Flickers of fire wiped through her hair, hovered over her skin. It was impressive.   
"Oh, greetings, Princess Mars." She said, politely. It was clear to her that Rei was mad, but she had no idea why, so it was best to be polite. "What are you doing here?"   
If possible her face got even redder. "Why, Usagi-hime, you were supposed to meet me and the rest of the royal princesses TWO hours ago." She said with false sweetness. Both girls were speaking and acting more intelligent then three, but they never noticed. They never knew of their past nor future. They never knew...   
"Uhhh.... oops..." Was all the golden haired girl could say, scraching her head.   
"OOPS!! WE WAITED TWO HOURS AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OOPS!!!" The Princess of Mars was looking very undignified and at the same time elegant. Her skin was illuminated by red fire dancing above her skin. Her ruby red hair was almost standing on end, in fact it was burning, her hair had burst into flames. Rei had a very short fuse and Usagi always seemed to light it. The red dress was flowing around her in an unseen wind. Fire basically danced in her violet eyes. It was very impressive for a three year old. But most impressive thing of all was the glowing crimson symbol of Mars on her forehead.   
Rei knew she was over reacting but she was bored and when she was bored she always seemed to find a way to get Usagi to get her mad.   
"Geez, Rei-chan, don't blow a gasket, I was talking to my mother, you know how I don't get to do that often." Usagi said, quietly, dropping her flowers back to the ground.   
But then again Usagi was also one of the only people that could get her out of her rages. They were best friends after all.   
"Yeah, I know." She gave her a little smile.   
Usagi walked up to Rei, totally forgetting of the 'treasure', and put one hand up. She gently put it just above the fire eniminating from her skin, and sent cooling streams of magic into her, dampening the flames, calming the Princess. You couldn't see it but the feeling was unmistakable. When all the flames died away, Usagi put an arm around Rei's shoulders and together they walked up the path to the palace.   
And in the fading sunlight dozens of silver lilies glittered, laying where they were forgotten, but one silver lily slipped into the water, floating gently down, landing next to the object Usagi had seen earlier... 

By the time Usagi and Rei entered the palace they were joking and laughing to each other. Bright smiles covered both their faces, bright enough to light up any dark room. Three girls stood in the entrance way. One chuckled and shook her head lightly, "I don't know how she does it." Her voice was smooth and sounded much older then the owner.   
"I know what you mean," said the girl next to her, smiling as well.   
The third girl just laughed and said, "It's Usagi, what more needs to be said!"   
The others nodded and they waited for the two laughing girls to notice them. Usagi noticed them first and got Rei's attention.   
"Greetings Princess Mercury, Princess Jupiter and Princess Venus. How are you on this fine evening?" Usagi said, bowing slightly. She never liked the formalities but knew why they were important.   
As Usagi greeted them each Princess stepped forward. Princess Mercury, aka Ami, had short blue hair, like most Mercurians, but hers was an deep blue, matching her wonderfully deep eyes. Pale skin contrasted greatly with the navy blue dress, fitted loosely over her three year old frame. Her dress was smooth like water, almost silky like. Intelligence of all things known (and unknown) shone in her deep eyes.   
Princess Jupiter stepped up next. Jupiter, aka Makoto, tall for a three year old. She already towered above her four friends. Long forest green hair was pulled up into a ponytail, held up by a rose elastic. Emerald eyes stared at you, almost daring you to challenge her. Rose earrings complemented her creamy skin. Her dress was a light powder green, with white lace on the ends, although Ami's was smooth hers looked almost ruff as if made up of leaves or another earthy material, but you could see it was not.   
Princess Venus almost skipped up to them. She had a big smile plastered on her face. Also know as Minako, Venus was the next in line to be the Goddess of Love, and she made sure she lived up to the title. Long gold hair shimmered down her back, half held back in a large orange bow. Amber eyes filled with love and friendship seemed to except almost everybody. Bright orange burst from her dress, like the sun had been sewed into it. The material was satiny, but not. It was only found on Venus. From the back you couldn't tell the difference between Usagi and Minako, but when you turned around their eyes gave them away.   
All three gave small bows back, then Minako laughed. "No parents are around! Why bother with formalities!"   
"Well, Minako, even though we are most undoubtedly alone, we still must practice our equidiette." Ami said, waving a finger at Minako.   
"Oh, Ames, you need to loosen up a bit!" Makoto said, putting an arm around her friend.   
"Yeah!" Usagi yelled, throwing her arm around the other side of Ami.   
They all giggled and turned toward Usagi.   
"Hey, Usa, where were you? We waited for two hours for ya..." Makoto said, tilting her head to the side.   
Usagi looked down and told them, "I was out with my mommy picking flowers." She lifted her hand and brush the flower still in her hair. All the other girls looked sympathetic. They knew Usa's mother was usually too busy with political affairs to play with her daughter often.   
"That's a pretty flower Usa, where did you find it?" Ami asked, whipping out a small computer with symbol of Mercury on it. She had never seen a flower like that before. She started to analyze it when Usa's eyes widened suddenly.   
"Oh no! I forgot the rest of the flowers on the path!" And before anyone could say anything she zoomed out of the room.   
"That flower seems familiar, but I know I've never seen it before." Rei said, breaking the silence.   
"I feel the same way..." Makoto said, looking at Ami and Minako who both nodded their heads. 

Usagi skidded to a stop as she spotted the flowers by the water. Carefully she pick them up, checking to see if they were okay. She gave a quick count of them and noticed that there were some missing. She gave a quick look around and notice that there wasn't a single soul around. The sun was now just a jumble of colors on the horizon. Pinks, purples, reds, oranges, yellows, and even a bit of green, mixing in with the blueness of the sky. It was breath-taking.   
Usagi looked on the ground for the missing flowers and noticed something glittering in the water. _'The THING!'_ Usagi couldn't believe she had forgotten all about the thing in the water. Kneeling down next to the edge she looked into the water. One of her flowers was covering the object. Slowly she slipped one hand into the water, rippling her own reflection. The water almost seemed thicker as if it didn't want her to reach towards the flower. She heard a sound behind her bur ignored it, reaching deeper. In the next second, she grasped the flower and the object beneath it, and heard, "Usagi NO!" And she was gone... "No, no, no... this was not meant to happen yet..." 

So..... WHAT DO YOU THINK! Boring... stupid... maybe... good? Come on People! Read! Review! I really need more reviews if I am going to continue! PLEASE! Guess what! Just a minute before I was going to post this my computer almost crashed! Two of my drives disappeared and I freaked!!!! But I got them back! Yahh! My computers gettin' old!!!!!!!   
Silver-chan   
Nightseer in next chapter!   



	3. Chapter Two: The Cross

Junsuisa   
Chapter 2: The Cross 

Thank you CyberAngelOne for reviewing! 

"Keleios, come back here!"   
The child ran faster, giggling in glee.   
"Your Mother will have my head! Get back here!"   
But the child was no longer listening, she had run into the woods surrounding the castle. Princess Keleios was the child of Elwine the Gentle, Princess of Calthu and Wyrthe. Her mother at the moment was talking to Methia, her sister, about spells. The two girls were identical in looks but opposites in personalities. Keleios craved adventure and fighting, Methia believed in peace, following rules, and, much to Keleios's distaste, wearing dresses. They were three years old, thick gold-brown hair, triangular faces with eyes slightly tilted at the corners. Methia had gold-green eyes, while Keleios had brown, like her mother.   
At the moment Keleios, was running away from her nurse-maid, Magda. Since Magda was on the plump side Keleios had no problem out running her. Wild laugher that emanated from her was the only way Magda could even tell where she was. Keleios was a half-elf so she could use elven concealment to hide. At this very moment she was leaning against a tree, blending into her surroundings. She clapped her hand over her mouth to muffle the laughter. Magda was looking left and right for the little girl but, of course, could not see her.   
"Come on, Keleios, child, you don't want to make your mother mad do you?" Magda asked, trying to get her to give away her hiding spot. "Please, child, we need to get back to the castle."   
Keleios was about to come out of her hiding spot when a bright shining light burst out through the forest. A soft thump and a beautiful fragrance floated to her. She heard Magda say, "Oh my..." and she left her concealment.   
"What is it, Magda?" Keleios asked creeping closer.   
Magda gasped and whirled around, hand to her chest. "Oh Mother Cia, child, you gave me a fright!" Keleios giggled, and peeked around Magda's plump form. She gave a small gasped the crumpled figure on the ground.   
"What is it, Magda?" she asked, moving slowly around her nursemaid, reaching a hand out to the figure. All she could see was a wash of golden hair, with glimpses of golden flesh. The persons back was to them but she could tell that the person was around her age. Beautiful silver and gold flowers surrounded her, Keleios realized the wonderful smell was coming from them. She didn't realized she was an inch from touching her when Magda, yanked her back.   
"Don't touch it till we know what it is!" She screamed in a hush whispered. The noise seemed to disturb the figure because it shifted around, as if waking up.   
Keleios yanked her arm out of Magda's grip and ran around to the other side of the figure. She wanted to know and knew Magda wouldn't let her. As she got to the other side of the girl, as she could now see, (guys had long hair too) she noticed something clutched in her hand. Her face was calm and blank, but you could see the beginnings of confusion as she began to wake up. Magda seemed to be frozen in fear as Keleios dropped to her knees and crawled closer to the girl. Slowly silvery blue eyes open. When they focused on Keleios, they widened and the girls mouth open and let out a loud terrified scream. 

Usagi was in a world where colors and lights danced and faded. Slowly she felt herself being pulled away from the wonderful world. She felt grass beneath her as she was dropped ruffly to the ground by that once comforting light. She heard a noise behind her and tried in vain to open her eyes. She felt like her eye lids weighed fifty pounds each, she didn't know why she was so tired. She felt movement and knew that if it was danger she should open her eyes. Where was she any way? Millimeter by millimeter she got her eyes open. When she finally focused on what was in front in of her all she saw was a large pair of brown eyes. She let out a piercing scream and rushed into the upright position, no longer tired.   
"Itai!" she screamed again, holding her pounding head in her hands. The other girl moved back quickly startled by this out burst. Usagi took a quick look of her surroundings. She sat on a forests edge, large trees and bushes obstructed her vision from seeing what was behind them. A roundish woman stood behind her, clearly frightened. Usagi's beautiful flowers surrounded her, their fragrance filling the air. The brown haired girl stood directly in front of her looking at her with a quire expression. A stray wind blew both their hair in front of their faces. They lifted their hands in almost perfect unison and brushed their hair behind their ears. Usagi's eyes widened even more. The girl had pointed ears! This was almost to much. Usagi began to feel the weariness catching up with her tired body, she could feel her adrenaline leaving her and she tried in vain to hold onto it. Usagi opened her mouth to speak when about a dozen guards burst into the clearing. They all had their swords drawn.   
"Are you all right, Princess Keleios." One asked, stepping forward, sword glinting menacingly in the sunlight.   
Usagi couldn't take it anymore. She passed out.   
"Oh, Magda, she fainted!" Little Keleios yelled, rushing towards the heap of golden hair.   
"NO!"   
"STOP!"   
Many shouts rang out, pleading the princess to stop. They didn't know if the girl was a threat or assassin. The guards stood paralyzed by the suddenness of their princesses actions before rushing to intercept. Keleios dropped down next to the fallen girl a fraction of a second before the guards reached her. "STOP!!" she screamed when they reached to move her away from the 'unknown' threat. The guards stopped at the force in Keleios voice. "Can't you see that this is a little girl! She's my age! She is no threat to me!" she screamed, making the guards back away. They had never seen their princess act like this.   
Keleios nodded to her self and moved up to the little girl. She checked her pulse like her mommy had taught her and found it beating steadily. _'Good she's still alive.' _She took a step back and noticed something glittering on the ground. She bent down again and everyone tensed. Keleios sighed and picked up the object. She held it up in the sunlight to see a silver cross. It was etched with beautiful designs, of flowers, words and people. She couldn't read the words but the rest was indescribable. The cross was no bigger than her middle finger, but it was a work of art. "Wow!" She breathed. As she stood up again Magda let out a little sigh and sat down on a bush. She was so relived nothing had happened to her charge she didn't even notice.   
"You," Keleios commanded, pointing to the closest guard, "Pick her up and follow me back to the castle, and don't hurt her, she is a guest not a prisoner." With that she turned and walked briskly toward the castle in the distance. 

I'm sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer hopefully!   
Okay I was informed that this is boring!! I know! But stick with me please!! It will get better! Please! I promise!   
Okay this is going to follow the story line of Nightseer mostly till about halfway through the book, then I'm changing it! Come on people read! Who has read Nightseer anyway? Tell me if you have read it in your review and if you have who should Usa pair up with? Thanks! And I know my three year olds don't act like three year olds but I don't care!   
Silver-chan 


	4. Chapter Three: Friendships Forged, Allia...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! 

Junsuisa   
Chapter 3: Friendships Forged, Alliances Made 

Hey people! I would like to thank Selene T for reviewing! You gave me the inspiration to continue!   
I just baby-sat the worst kids in the world! I got bit by the dog, smacked by the remote a few dozen times because the little girl kept screaming and throwing it, and the boy scratched my arms up! The kids from hell! And now because the dog knocked me into a picture and it broke I'm not getting paid! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!   
Sorry I just had to let that out... Now on with the fic! 

"Mommy!!" Keleios screamed as she entered the castle with her entourage. She ran ahead looking every where for her mother. 'Umph!' Keleios looked up from where she lay on the floor. "Mommy!" Her mother had transported to be right in front of her daughter, not knowing the war path she was on. Keleios leapt up and hugged her mother around her legs.   
"What is it that you want?" She asked, kneeling down next to the small child.   
"Mommy, we found this girl in the woods! She appeared in a big BRIGHT flash of light!" The hyper child shrieked.   
Elwine looked up to the adults behind the child, one eyebrow raised. Magda nodded and the guard carrying the girl stepped forward. Elwine got up and moved towards the little girl, Keleios following at her heals. Elwine's eyebrow got even higher at the sight of the child. She looked familiar... But some where had she seen someone like her before. Her thin eyebrows drew together in confusion. It was almost annoying her that she couldn't place where she had seen her before, but Elwine the Gentle does not get annoyed. She lifted one hand and gently brushed stray strands of hair away from the child's face. Elwine looked down when she felt something tugging on her dress. Keleios questioning eyes looked up at her mother.   
"Take the child to one of the guest rooms, the blue one, and make sure she is comfortable." Elwine ordered, pointing down the stone corridor leading to the blue room. "Magda come with me." With that Elwine walked away, Magda rushing to catch up.   
"Mommy, what do I do?" Keleios yelled.   
"You may find your sister and tell her what has taken place, then wait in the blue room with the girl." Elwine called back. "I will be there after I have conversed with Magda."   
Keleios smiled and skipped off in search of Methia. She drew in a large breath and screamed, "METHIA!"   
A few corridors over a slumbering golden hair child twitched before settling back into the comfy blue bed, blissfully unaware of the goings on around her.   
Keleios waited for a few seconds, before drawing in another breath. "What?" asked a polite voice from behind her. Startled, Keleios started coughing on her breath. Small hands patted her on the back till she relearned how to breathe.   
"DON'T DO THAT!" She screamed at the girl, who was shaking with barely suppressed laughter. It was not polite to laugh at someone.   
"Sorry, sister, but you did call for me." The girl, whom we now know as Methia, said.   
Keleios decided not to answer and just said, "Follow me." And walked away.   
"It's not polite to walk away from a person before explaining where you are taking them." Methia said, always wanting to please her mother. Keleios let out an exasperated sigh.   
She turned back, quickly said, "WearegoingtoseethegirlIfoundintheforest,whoappearedwhileIwashidingfromMagda,inabrightflashoflight," and grabbed Methia's hand dragging her all the way to the blue room.   
Much to her annoyance, Methia complained about how improper this was all the way. Keleios ignored her for the most part, her mind focussed on the object that was in her pocket. She put her hand, the hand that wasn't holding Methia, into the pocket and felt the object. The cool silver slid through her fingers in almost a caressing movement. The rigid etchings stood out against the palm of her hand, firm and real. Keleios didn't know why but she felt drawn to the cross. It was almost like it was a treasured piece of jewelry she had loved and lost, but now had found it again. But the thing is Keleios hadn't had any jewelry in her life, not that she had be given any, but she wouldn't wear any unless it protected her in some magical way.   
Her thought drew back to the present when Methia tugged on her arm particularly hard. "Ow!" Keleios said, letting go of her sister.   
"What are we doing in front of the blue room?" Methia asked, cradling her wrist where Keleios had gripped her.   
"I already told you, I found a girl in the forest, can't you hear?" Keleios said, shaking her head at her sister.   
Methia said nothing but gave Keleios a dirty look (As dirty as she could for a polite three year old!).   
Keleios turned and opened the large wooden door slowly. She turned back slowly, a finger to her mouth to indicate to her sister to be quiet. Methia decided not to argue. Keleios tip toed over to the large blue bed. A fluffy down comforter covered the girl so much that all that was showing was a bit of gold hair.   
Keleios moved closer to the bed while Methia stopped by the door. Keleios lifted one hand and pulled back the sheets a bit to reveal the girl snoring. Keleios giggled softly at the funny picture the girl made, sprawled out over the bed. She was wearing a white summer dress like nothing Keleios had ever seen. The material was feather light and white as a pearl.   
She was reaching out to touch her when Methia said, "Don't..." in an almost inaudible whisper. Well, Keleios never listened to her sister anyway. She touched the girls face lightly, no response. Methia relaxed slightly. Keleios shook her shoulder but still no response. Methia relaxed more. Keleios pinched the girls closed so she couldn't breath. Methia tensed again. She moved across the room to stop her sister but she was to late. The strange girl woke up, bolting into the upright position, sputtering and heaving big, gigantic breaths.   
"REI-CHAN, YAMETE!" The girl screamed, eyes still closed. She brought her hands and rubbed her eyes. "Nani yo! Doushite sore o shi mashita ka?"   
"What did she say?" Whispered Methia. Keleios jumped. She had been so transfixed on what the strange girl was saying she didn't even notice that her sister had moved up beside her. Keleios shook her head indicating to her sister that she had no clue as to what the girl was saying.   
They both took a step back when the girls strange eyes focussed on them.   
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The shriek bounced through out the castle, echoed by two more. Keleios and Methia shrieked after the girl, startled by her out burst.   
The girl stopped screaming and two seconds later so did the twins.   
"Doko desu ka?" the girl asked calmly. Methia's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped to the floor. She had passed out.   
"Um..." Keleios began, sort of freaked out by the girl, "Who are you?"   
The girl regarded her curiously before opening her mouth to speak.   
BANG!   
The door of the room came bursting open with guards pouring in the small opening. The girl jumped of the bed and behind Keleios, as if she were the only safe person in the room.   
"Move away from the princess." One guard said menacingly.   
The girl eeped and ducked further behind Keleios. The more the guards ordered and threatened, the more the girl cowered behind her, glancing at their swords. Suddenly Keleios could hear her mothers voice at the door, commanding the guards to move. They parted like water and Elwine burst out. She quickly surveyed the scene. Methia, fainted, on the floor, Keleios, still standing, by the far wall, and the golden haired girl, frightened and hiding behind Keleios.   
"Put your swords away." She said with a wave of her hand.   
"But, M-"   
"Do as I say."   
They did.   
"Now leave me with my daughters."   
"But the child attacked Princess Methia-"   
She stopped the man with one hand held up. "She did not, I can assure you, now leave before I loose my temper." Now NOBODY had ever seen Elwine the Gentle loose her temper and I bet that they never wanted to, so they left, and might I add, in a hurry.   
Elwine turned to face her daughter and the unknown child. "Come here, child, I won't hurt you." She said soothingly.   
Keleios felt the child peek around her before popping her head back.   
"Mommy, I don't think she speaks the same language as us. She said some weird stuff earlier." Keleios said, trying to be helpful.   
"Thank you, honey..." Elwine said, in the same sweet voice.   
"Dare desu ka? Doko desu ka?"   
Keleios jumped when the girl spoke. The girl gave a little scream and jumped away from Keleios. Keleios whirled and came face to face with wide blue eyes. This time neither screamed or jumped, just stared. Keleios stared into her strange blue eyes, seeing many fleeting emotions. Anger, surprise, embarrassment, curiosity, fear, confusion. They kept on speeding around her eyes, mixing into a jumble of mass confusion.   
"Konnichi wa..." the girl said lightly.   
"Hello.." Keleios almost whispered. She raised one hand and waved at the girl. The girl smiled and waved back. Silence covered the room, making Keleios want to burst out and scream just to break the silence. The girl seemed to think the same since her face was scrunched up in trying not to laugh or scream. Keleios let out a tiny giggle at the funny expression on her face. She giggled back.   
"Onamae wa desu ka?" the child asked. Keleios gave her an confused expression.   
"I don't un-der-sta-nd." She said slowly, pronouciating each syllable..   
The girl gave her a weird look and said, "Watashi wa wakarimasen. Watashi wa Nihongo ga hanasemasu."   
Elwine sighed. This was getting nowhere fast. She muttered a few words and the room filled with magic.   
"Nani was that?!" The girl yelled, jumping as the cool fingers of magic whirled around her. She didn't notice that her speech had changed languages.   
"Hello, child, do you understand me?" Elwine asked kneeling down so that she would be the same height as the child.   
Her eyes widened when she realized that she could understand the adult. "Who are you?" She said, then added in a suspicious tone, "And how come I can suddenly understand you? And how come I am not speaking my language! How can I understand myself?!" The girl was almost hysterical.   
Elwine laughed and told the child, "I am Elwine the Gentle, and I have cast a language spell so we may understand you, but I fear that it is only temporary and only for this room, so if you would be so kind as to tell us your name and where you are from."   
The girl started fiddling with her dress, "Well, my name is Rabbit." She looked startled. "I said my name is Rabbit. My name is Ra-bb-it..." The child looked confused. She tried to say her name and it wasn't coming out. When she tried to pronounce U-sa-gi all that came out was Ra-bb-it. "I can't say my name!"   
"Oh dear." Elwine said, "Your name must mean rabbit in your language. Calm down, honey, I can fix it. I would like to introduce you to my daughter Keleios." Keleios jumped when she heard her name. She had been staring transfixed at the scene before, but she hadn't been listening. "Keleios, I would like it if you could play with our guest while I go and find another spell for her. Oh, and try to wake up your sister." She called before disappearing out the door completely.   
"Um... Hi." Keleios said, waving a little.   
"Hi!" The girl said, suddenly more happy, no longer hysterical.   
"Do you want to help me wake up my sister?" Keleios found herself saying. She didn't want an awkward silence so she just spoke with out thinking.   
The girl nodded happily. "I am the expert at waking people up, because everybody always had to wake me up!" The girl was being very friendly. Keleios motioned her over to where her sister lay.   
"What do you think we should do to her?"   
"Maybe the same thing you did to me." She said with a pointed glance.   
Keleios flushed slightly and muttered, "Sorry..."   
"It's okay!" She said in an bouncy manner. "I'm used to it! My friend used to do that when ever I was asleep."   
Keleios smiled back. "Okay, let's wake her up."   
The girl smiled an evil smile. She rubbed her hands together and said, "I'm going to need some whip cream, warm water, a semi permanent marker, chocolate sauce, honey, a feather..."   
And so the begins a blooming friendship and the birth of the trouble maker queens. 

I know boring, boring, but soon stuff will happen... I promise! Okay I know I personally hate it when an author puts a number of reviews they want before the next chapter goes up but I'm going to. I would like....   
...   
...   
...   
...   
...   
1 review before I put the next chapter up. I think that is pretty reasonable. Right? Right?   
Oh and not a short, one word one please, if you don't mind!   
PLEASE!! 

WHO HAS READ NIGHTSEER? PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE.   
Silver-chan   
THANK YOU!!!!! 


	5. Chapter Four: Explanations

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. No own! No own! 

Junsuisa   
Chapter Four: Explanations 

I GOT 2 REVIEWS! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! YOU REALLY LOVE ME! J/K! Thank you to kylieras and Taiki!   
I hate exams!!! 

"Do you remember pain, little elf?" - Chapter 7 of Nightseer 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"   
A scream reverberated through out the castle. Usagi woke with a start, sweat covering her fevered brow. The dream she had been having faded away like the color fades from the sunset. She gave a quick look around her and recognized her surroundings. She was in the same place she had been for the last two years of her life, Wyrthe. She was now in the blue room, blue of every shade surrounded her, showing the reason for the name. The blue room had become her own room and she had become part of the family. Elwine had never found a spell to let Usagi say her name, so for the past two years Usagi had been learning English. She knew she must some time. Although Keleios and Elwine knew her real name now they still called her Rabbit or in Keleios's case Bunny. She had been studying hard and she now could speak to her friends with out the aid of spells. But still every now and then she still fumbled a few words.   
Usagi had been searching for her home for last last two years, but she had not been able to find a way home, because she still didn't now how she got here. She still remembered the day Elwine told her own theories. Usagi still did not want to believe it although all signs pointed to the fact that Elwine was correct. Usagi was not from this world... 

Flashback 

_ "Hello, Rabbit."_   
_ Usagi jumped at the voice. She spun around and came face to face with Elwine. Elwine could see tears still slipping down Usagi's face. She gently lifted one hand and wiped a single tear from her face._   
_ "What's wrong, Child?" Elwine asked softly._   
_ "I miss my mommy.." she whispered so low that Elwine had strain to hear._   
_ "Oh, child..." she sighed. She lifted the girl from her spot on the bed onto her lap, wrapping her in a loving hug. It pained Elwine to see her like this. "We have searched high and low and we can't find anything to point to where you came from."_   
_ "I came from the moon," she whispered._   
_ Elwine looked startled. That could not be. The moons were empty. There were three moons in the sky. One for each face of the great Mother. One was white, it was the largest, called the mother moon. It was the All-Mother Cia, the healer, and all that is good. The second moon was a small dim yellow one. This one was she who balances the scale of heaven, Ardath. The third and last moon was a crimson red, which was for Ivel. She was the destruction incarnate, full of real hatred. You could literally get away with murder if you were registered as a follower of Ivel. Followers of only Cia would not kill for it would taint their souls. They were taught mercy and peace._   
_ There were many reasons and theories of why the had goddess split, but most believed that she had gone mad from a pain in her head and when it disappeared she had been split into three. If you looked through a telescope at the moon you would see that they were nothing more than dead rock, but Keleios believed, or so she had told Elwine, that she thought that the goddess may have split it apart but the moons were not part of the goddess._   
_ Astrantha and Meltaan were the only two countries that believed in all three sides equally, while in Lolth, most just believed in Ivel. But then again most people who lived in Lolth also worshiped Verm._   
_ Rabbit shifted in her arms. Elwine snapped out of her trance. She realized that she had been thinking about the moons for almost five minutes._   
_ "Oh, I'm sorry, little one. Are you sure that you lived on the moon?" She asked, moving the child into a more comfortable position._   
_ "I came from the moon." She repeated, looking up at her with sad eyes._   
_ "Which one?" Elwine asked, almost half dreading the answer._   
_ "The only one..." Usagi answered._   
_ "Rabbit, child, there are three moons..." Elwine told the confused child._   
_ "But..."_   
_ "Come." She said, putting the child on her own two feet. She took her hand and lead her to the dark window. Shadows played along the far walls of the castle, silver beams of light breaking through. But there was something weird about the light, it was tinted yellow in some light, while some other shadows were red. Usagi slowly lifted her head. Her eyes widened. She could feel a scream building up, but her breath caught in her throat and all that came out was a small squeak. Before she could catch her breath Elwine slipped her hand over her mouth, muffling any sound._   
_ A large white moon, almost like the one of her home, sat almost above them, but still visible in there small window. A smaller yellow one sat a bit lower, dim against the starkness of the first. The last moon, a blood red one, sat just above the horizon, just rising into the sky._   
_ When Elwine removed her hand Usagi was crying again. Big, fat droplets rolled silently down her face. Her shoulders shuddered as she drew in a ragged breath._   
_ "What has happened to my home?" She asked with the weight of the ages pushing down on her. For being so young, she seemed so old._   
_ "I believe that is not your home-"_   
_ "Then where is my home! Should I not know where I live!" Usagi interrupted her, sobs now escaping her lips._   
_ "Rabbit," Elwine started, "I believe that you are not from this world, this universe." Elwine held up one elegant hand when Usagi open her mouth to interrupt again, "Do not speak. I must explain it to you. You have only been here for three days, no more, and I can already see that you know nothing about what happens here on Earth. The moon has been spilt for centuries... millenniums... for so long that we can only guess. But even before it split there was no life on the moon."_   
_ "But I remember the flower fields, the marble pillars, the granite pathways with rivers running beside them. I know where I lived and I remember what it was like on Earth." Usagi said, remembering the sound of her mothers soft laugh as Usagi ran among the flowers only three days before._   
_ "Here, in this world, you have never existed. I have looked far and wide and I can find no leads. All you come with is a memory of life on the moon and flowers of which the likes that no one has ever seen. In this world we have magic and spells. The country you are in at the moment is Wyrthe, neighboring on the the countries of Astrantha and Meltaan." Usagi looked confused at the names of the countries._   
_ "My mother and I went to Earth many times for political reasons and although I am young, I am not stupid. I remember the continents of Asia, Africa and Europe, although mostly we visited Tokyo in the country of Japan. I have never heard of these Metan and Asturtha. And there was magic in my world, the nine warriors, one of each planet, contained magic to defend the galaxy, and the silver crystal... it was full of magic!" Usagi told Elwine, most fiercely. She did not want to believe Elwine's theories. She did not want to never see her mother and friends again._   
_ "There are no continents named Asia or Africa here. And there may have been magic in your world, but we do not have warriors of each planet, we only have enchanters, sorcerers, witches, conjurers, illusionists and healers. We have many types of magic and many people use it. I am a herb witch, as well as an enchanter _(I made this up... it doesn't tell me in the book!)_. My daughters have not come into their powers yet, but I expect them to be enchanters too. We have schools dedicated to teaching people how to use their magic all around the world." Elwine paused, letting Usagi soak up this new information. "Do you know of what I am talking about?"_   
_ Usagi shook her head. No, she didn't want to believe this, she wanted to go home. She did not want witches and sorcerers, she wanted senshi. Her head sunk down and she began to sob again. Elwine pulled her back into her lap. She hugged the small child, murmuring a soft tune, till Usagi fell asleep. Before leaving she tucked her into the large bed, which almost seemed to swallow the delicate child._

End Flashback 

Now in the cold dampness of night she had been awakened by something. What... _Some had screamed!_ She thought suddenly. She threw back the warmth of the covers and jumped off the bed, the coldness of the stone seeping through her bare feet. She shivered slightly as she pushed open the heavy door. The pat patof her feet echoed through the empty corridor. She shivered again when she reached Keleios door. _'I should have grabbed my slippers before I left. Or at least a sweater!' _she thought, wrapping her hands around her bare arms in a futile attempt to warm herself, the hem of her thin nightgown hitting her shins.   
She tip toed up to Keleios's door, surprised to see that her door was cracked open and her light was already on. _'Maybe she heard the scream too.'_ As she peeked around the corner. She saw Elwine cradling Keleios in her arms. Magda stood in the corner, watching the child with concern. Faint murmurs made it to her ears. She inched as close to the door as she could with out being seen.   
"It isn't gone, Mother." Usagi heard Keleios say.   
"What isn't gone?" The gentle tone of Elwine floated out into the hallway.   
"The dream, the bad dream. It's still here." Through the cracked door Usagi saw Keleios point to her fore head. "It's still here." She repeated.   
Usagi heard footsteps moving toward the door, and quickly shoved her self into the shadows, trying to cover her self from view. Magda came into view and paused. Usagi held her breath, begging to the gods not to be caught. Magda didn't like it when the children were out after bedtime. Last time Usagi was out at night she had been on a prankster mission with Keleios and the prank had been on Magda. She had never really forgiven them for that therefore the rule for no walking out at night.   
Magda sniffed the air as if she could smell Usagi. Usagi's heart was pounding in her ears, blood rushing through her body. She felt as if it were loud enough for Elwine and Keleios to hear all the way through the door. But Magda left, never finding Usagi. She breathed a silent breath of relief before turning back to the door. She thanked Keleios for trying to teach her elven concealment. Although she was not an elf, she seemed to be able to do a lot of elvish things.   
"Mother, why does Harque not like you?" She heard Keleios ask. Usagi shuddered at that name. She did not like Harque the Witch at all. She scared her and she didn't know why.   
"Do you understand what it means to be challenged to walk the sands?" Elwine said softy. Usagi's eyes widened because she understood. To be challenged to the sands, or the arena, was to fight an opponent with magic, swords or hands. It was a way to solve problems or insults that had gone to far. The person that is challenged chooses the type of battle and when it would take place. Some killed their challengers or the challenged, while others who worshiped Mother Blessen or the All-Mother Cia gave mercy to their opponent. Elwine, who seemed to realize only a couple of days after Usagi got here that she knew nothing of Wyrthe or Astrantha, had told her this and she had also brought upon herself to teach Usagi what this world was like, evils and all.   
She had learned of their magic, some like the magic of her senshi, some unlike anything she had ever seen. Elwine felt Usagi had a small amount of magical talent and brought her before Zeln, the master of his keep, a school in Astrantha for people to learn to control their magic. He was a peace abider and saw the good in everyone. When he saw Usagi he knew that she had magic and felt that she was an enchanter, or something close to it. Usually people find there powers through their parents but since Usagi's mother was not here they tried to find the powers she had within. Zeln told Elwine that he hoped when Usagi became old enough she would come to his school. They left with this parting advice, "Teach her some magic of an enchanter, but I have a feeling as she becomes older her magic will become clear." Usagi had learned little about how to do magic, but she knew that she would learn soon.   
Keleios had told her about some magic, like transportation. She said that Usagi had come her by transportation, a sorcery magic. She remember that on that day Usagi had been surrounded by strong magic. Keleios said that someone had to have strong magic to transport Usagi here. She said that when Usagi learned to transport (if she could) then she could bring herself home. When Usagi asked why one of the adults couldn't do it, Keleios explained that in order to transport you needed a clear picture in your mind to be able to make it. The adults did not know where she had come from or what it looked like, although she explained it in such detail. Transportation was tricky magic. If you aren't in control and don't have the right picture you could end up in a wall or worse. Usagi did not want to know what the worse was.   
Another puzzling thing was how could someone get the strength to transport her to another dimension and for what reason. Usagi brooded other these question for some time but when she came to no conclusion she asked herself another question; What is with the silver lilies? The whole lot of them had been found next to Usagi when she arrived. When the guard had picked her up to carry her to the castle, another had picked up the flowers. But the strange thing is that they didn't die, well that wasn't exactly true. So far on each birthday she had one lily had died. Actually it was more like shriveled up and crumbled into a grey dust at noon on the day of her birthday. But the other flowers lived, they didn't even have to be watered or need sunlight. When Usagi had first arrived there had been twenty flowers, now that she was five there were eighteen left. Elwine worried about the symbolism of the flowers but left them alone, there were many years ahead to find out what they meant, she had reasoned. How wrong she had been... 

Hey people, I tried to get more explanation into this one about what the book is about, hence the title. It's boring but the next chapter starts the intrigue! Sorta. And more explanations. Anyway I'm pretty sure I just failed my Science exam but I got bored of studying math so I decided to get this chapter out early for my 6 faithful reviewers! Please review and tell me if it sucks!   
Silver-chan 


	6. Chapter Five: Harque the Witch

Disclaimer: I don't own this 

Junsuisa   
Chapter Five: Harque the Witch 

No one reviewed!!! AHH!! Since no one reviewed this chapter isn't very good because I didn't feel like going back and re-reading it. I didn't feel very inspired. 

Elwine was out in a field watching her two children and Usagi pick flowers. Their friend, Belor, sat by a tree watching the three girls run about. It had been three days since Keleios had had a prophetic dream. While Elwine hoped that wasn't a prophesy she had this feeling that something was going to happen. Prophesy wasn't in her family so Keleios shouldn't have it. Magic talents didn't just appear by themselves.   
Keleios had dreamed of Harque the Witch. Elwine had gone against Harque on the sands and had beaten her, but had not killed her because she followed Cia and gave mercy. Harque had felt humiliated and held a grudge against Elwine since.   
Keleios had dreamed of Harque leading her through hallways to a room where someone lay. When the door opened the smell of decay had over powered her and she had kneeled over to throw up. When she got back up she looked into the room almost against her will. What she saw on the bed she had described in such detail that Elwine could tell it would stay in her mind for a long time. A rotting corpse, oozing black sores covering every part of the persons body. The body moved. It was alive. The eyes open and the face moved towards them. Rotting lips opened in a silent scream. The only thing still recognizable was her eyes. Brown eyes. Elwine's eyes.   
Elwine shuddered at the memory, hoping that Keleios never had to see that for real. She closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands.   
"Mother, here!" Methia said, shoving a small bouquet of small red flowers into her face. Elwine gently took them from Methia's hands. She pretended to smell them for her daughters benefit.   
"They're very pretty, honey." Elwine stated, smiling at her daughter, the dream slowly fading from her mind. She held her hand out to Methia, getting up to follow the child. She started to laugh and skipped in the field of wild flowers, her duties a far off thought. The castle was lost over a hill and she felt free.   
A scream to her left. She snapped her head in that direction. A large demon had appeared in front of Keleios and Usagi. Another appeared behind them. The first was an eight foot red demon. He was covered in crimson scales with long black talons on each hand and feet. He had pointed, bat like ears that curled when he smiled. He had a gold linked necklace with two blood red stones on either side of an large ebony one. He was known as the Hound Master. His demon name, not known by many, was Alharzor. And never ask Elwine how she knew it. The second demon was a blackmane. It had black feathered wings which it used to float just above the ground in front of the children. With a lion like head, and midnight black fur covering its body, it was much in contrast against the burning of his red eyes. Black hooves and a silver sword finished him off.   
Elwine took all this in within a few seconds. "NO!!" she screamed letting go of Methia's hand rushing towards her other child. She threw an instant enchantment at the red demon, but because it had been rushed nothing happened. Another demon appeared in front of her, grabbing her arm before she could do another spell. Pain spread through her like a wild fire. She saw a flash of green scales before falling unconscious from the excruciating pain. A scream cutting through the dark before all went black. 

"Mmmm..." someone moaned. Oh wait, that was her. Usagi forced her eyes open, a shape insistent pain stabbing through her head. _'What happened?' _Usagi thought to herself.   
Usagi tried to sit up, but cried out and fell back onto the hard concrete as a flicker of fire burned at her side. She put her hand to her left side and it came away covered with blood. "Ow..." she muttered. She turned her head slowly and saw that she was in a dungeon of some kind. She was laying on a concrete floor that sloped down into a silver drain. Metal shackles attached to the walls in many different lengths. Weird contraptions were place strategically around the room. Usagi did not understand what they were but she decided that she didn't need to know, the same reason why she didn't need to know why there was a drain in the middle of a room.   
Methia lay in the corner, still unconscious. Usagi waited a moment for the pain to stop before sitting up more slowly this time, clenching her teeth against the pain. She moved to all fours before crying out in pain. Slowly she lifted one leg and then the other. With her hands still on the floor she was crouched on the balls of her feet. Small tears of pain escaped her eyes. Even more slowly than before she lifted her hands off the floor and straightened her legs. Surprisingly when she was standing it didn't hurt as much. She opened her clenched palms and saw little half moons filling with blood. She lifted her shirt and saw a large gash all along her waist. It was deep and if it had been any deeper she might have died right here in this dank dungeon, she still might if she didn't do something soon. Her shirt was soaked with her blood on the left side, the right full of dirt from the dusty floor. Her long summer skirt was ripped already and mud cover it in splotches as if it had been splashed up onto her from a passing wagon. Her bare feet were dirty and cut, dried blood covering the tops. Looking down at her skirt, she decided it was the cleanest piece of clothing she had at the moment. She ripped a small strip off of the bottom, using her teeth to break the seems, then lifted her shirt again and pressed the cloth to the wound. She would need another pair of hands to tie it with.   
Holding the cloth to her side to turned and gave a better look of the room around her, trying to piece together what had happened and why she was here. Methia was the only other occupant of the room. Where was Keleios and Belor? There were no windows and only on large wooden door. The whole room was made of concrete. A small puddle of her own blood was where she had been laying. Other than that, Methia was the only other color to this room. Her brown gold hair lay spread around her, unbound. Her left hand was crushed, the bones at odd angles. The light blue dress she wore was now a dirty brown. Dried blood and mud covered her from head to toe, but as far as Usagi could tell, none of the blood was hers. The only injury she could see was the hand.   
Usagi stepped over the blood puddle to Methia. She knelt slowly, increasingly aware of the sharp pulling on her side. With her left hand, since her right was still holding the cloth to her wound, she gently shook Methia.   
"Methia!" She hissed. When she got no response she slowly turned Methia so that she was on her back. She felt for her pulse and was relived when she found one, strong and steady. "Methia!" She tried again, more instant. This time she was rewarded with a response. Methia moaned and sat up, putting her hands back to support her weight. Not feeling the pain right away, she took a few seconds to scream giving Usagi the chance to put her hand over Methia's mouth to muffle her.   
"Don't scream!" Usagi hissed, helping Methia support her weight so she didn't have to use her badly broken wrist. Usagi did not know why but she had a feeling that they shouldn't make to much noise.   
"What going on? Where are we?" Methia asked, tears falling down her face.   
"I'm not sure where we are, but I know that we should try to get out of here as soon as possible." Usagi told her. Methia nodded and slowly stood up, listening to her body complain. She was stiff from laying on the hard floor, but the pain in her wrist topped it all. As she stood on her two feet, she stumbled from a pain in her right ankle. Swiping her dress aside she saw the ankle swelling. "Damn!" Methia muttered. Usagi's eyebrows raised. That was the closest thing to a a swear word Methia had ever said. Methia sat back down and lifted her foot off the ground.   
"We have to get going." Usagi said, wincing at the purple and black swelling.   
"And how are we supposed to do that? I only have one hand and one leg! You don't look hurt at all!" Methia hissed at her. The pain put her in a cranky mood. She hadn't had a chance to look around much yet and had missed the puddle of blood and the blood covering Usagi's shirt.   
Methia motioned Usagi closer and put her arm around her shoulders using her as a crutch. Usagi dropped the cloth she had been using as a bandage to put her arm around Methia's waist. Suddenly, Methia slipped and she fell against Usagi's left side, hitting her wound. Usagi gasped in a breath, biting her tongue hard enough to draw blood, trying not to scream. Methia noticed this and carefully lifted the blood soaked shirt. "Oh, Mother Cia, this is deep. Why didn't you mention this! Now I feel terrible. I'm sorry I yelled at you!" Methia whispered.   
Usagi smiled weakly, a fine sweat beading on her upper lip. "It's all right." She breathed, spitting out a little blood. Methia quickly surveyed the room and noticed the puddle and the cloth Usagi had dropped. She picked up the cloth and folded it carefully with her one hand, then asked Usagi to rip the bottom of her own dress into a longer strip. So complied and Methia got her to hold the folded piece of cloth to her wound. Methia then took the long strip, wrapped it all the way around Usagi's waist, then using her teeth, tied a knot in the far side to hold it in place.   
"There!" She said, and smiled up at Usagi. Usagi smiled back and helped her back up.   
"Thank you..." She said softly. She lifted Methia's crushed hand carefully and said, "I would try to do something for this but I'm afraid it would only hurt it more. We need a healer soon if you are going to keep the use of that hand. You foot just looks minor, though." Usagi concentrated on Methia's hand with her enchanters power. Although she had been taught little, she had found a spell to take the pain of some ones injury. She was going to tell Elwine but she thought it was a normal spell, so decided not to bother. Slowly the pain doubled and Usagi winced, clenching her teeth.   
"What are you doing?" Methia asked. The pain was lessening. She had never seen anyone but a healer do this before.   
"I found... a spell to take pain... from people..." she breathed through the pain. She closed her eyes and took deep breath's. The pain slowly dispersed and she opened her eyes to see Methia looking at her curiously.   
"I have never seen anyone do that before, unless they were a healer." Methia told her.   
"I thought it was a common spell." Usagi said. When Methia shook her head Usagi added, "I've been able to do that for almost a year now."   
"If... When we find out what is going on and get out of here, you should show that spell to Mother. I know-" Methia was interrupted by a scream. A familiar scream. Keleios's scream.   
"Hurry!" Methia told Usagi as they half ran, half limped to the door. Usagi tugged on the heavy wooden door, but with only one hand she couldn't open it. "Let me go I can stand on my own." Usagi knew this wasn't true but did what she said. Methia leaned against the wall, while Usagi opened the door, inch by inch. When Usagi went to pick Methia up again she said, "Leave me. Help Keleios."   
"I'll be right back." And with that she slipped out and was gone.   
"Good luck...." Methia whispered to the empty air before passing out again. 

Usagi slipped out through the small crack she had made in the door. Giving a quick look both ways she sprinted across the dirty hall way. No one was in sight. The dark hallway flickered with the light of many torches. She was taking big breath's of air as if she was drowning. Breathing heavy already was not a good sign. Ignoring it she sprinted to the corner, stopping, back to the wall just before she could be seen.   
Taking a quick peek around the corner let her see Keleios kneeling on the ground with Harque the Witch standing above her. The smell of decay washed over her and Usagi gagged. Almost as if hypnotized Usagi walked around the corner, towards Harque and Keleios. Harque noticed her, though she was already half blind, but did nothing. Harque helped Keleios stand, dragging her closer to the door, Keleios resisted, screaming and pulling hard against the iron grip of the witch. She forced her to the door and said, "Look." Keleios looked into the room and Harque said, "Where is the fair Elwine the Gentle? Where is she now?"   
Usagi walked the last few feet, trying not to breathe the smell of decay. She finally reached the room and looked in. The only thing in the room was a rickety old bed. On the bed a person lay tied. A corpse, or at least what looked like a corpse, until it moved. Black, rotted, pus filled sores covered the persons body making the clothing it was wearing wet with the rotting bodily fluids. Decaying hands twitched and a piece of meat slipped of, making a sickening sound when it reached the floor. It's head turned, dry brittle hair falling out, thin rotted lips opening in a silent scream. Brown eyes opened, the only thing that was still alive. But the light in those two brown orbs died without seeing her daughter and her best friend witnessing this terrible sight. Never knowing that the image would be burned into Keleios's and Usagi's minds in utmost detail till the day they died, tainting all other memories of Elwine.   
The haunting laughter floated to Usagi over the horror, "Where is the fair Elwine the Gentle? Where is she now?"   
And Keleios passed out, sagging in Harque's grip. Usagi, eyes still wide, staring at the horror on the bed, whimpered and slowly, mercifully, her vision faded and she passed out laying on the cold stone floor next to Keleios. Two days later Harque's keep was raided and Keleios, Methia, and Usagi were taken home. Methia's hand was saved, and Usagi got her side healed by a white healer. Harque had escaped, and Usagi and Keleios found that nightmares can be very real... 

Come on people!! I would like two reviews before I put up the next chapter!! If I don't get any then I'm going to stop!! And if no one is reading this then I wonder why I am still writing....... 


	7. Chapter Six: The Pit

Read Please! 

I have read and re-read this book a thousand times. During class I have been making notes about what is going to happen and what I need to explain. I have a page on just appearances!! I have drawn the battle outfits for Usagi and I have this story almost totally planned out! So I just want to say... I AM HAVING FUN!! I want to write this story because I find it fun, so I don't care what people think! (Although I would appreciate some reviews, onegai?) I know it sounds like all I do is write but class is boring and I like this book. I can read really fast so that is how I can read the book twice in one day.   
Okay I'm going to explain some things about Nightseer for the people who haven't read it and may be confused in later chapters (or right now).   
There are many types of magic. Some of them are:   
Sorcery, Enchanter, Illusionist, Herb Witch, Vision Prophet, Dream Prophet, Black Healer, Grey Healer, White Healer, Conjurer*, Earth Witch*(*).   
*These ones aren't talked about much so I don't know much about them.   
(*) There may be fire, water and wind witches too, I'm not sure.   
White healers are good and only use their own strength to heal others, Grey healers are in between good and evil and can take their strength from animals to heal themselves or others, Black healers are considered evil and can heal demon got wounds and demon poison when white healers can not even touch demon poison. They can use the life force of other humans to heal themselves or others.   
Sorcery is instant magic that includes transportation and calling fire, ice ect. all the elements basically. Wards are a form of sorcery. They are power 'walls' that are almost invisible, that can be pain, fire or almost any type of element. Sorcery is unstable magic, that if rushed can backlash onto the caster. If you are a sorcerer it is worst to be a dream prophet as well because then it is easier to have 'accidents'.   
Enchantment can be instant or worked up slowly. It is more stable and there is no fear of backlash. Enchantment also has wards.   
Herb witchery is slow magic that you need to know the symbols and have the right ingredients to use. All three can be used as shields but if you have time herb witchery shield are most strong because once put up they no longer pull on the caster, unlike sorcery.   
A lot of spells can be done by all types of magic with only small differences. 

There are many Gods and Goddesses in this book and I'm going to outline some of them.   
**All-Mother Cia** - Is a healer and all that is good.   
**Shalinelle** - Elven Goddess of beauty, truth, and music. She is an illusionist, but usually you have to be part elf to worship her.   
**Elventir** - Elven God of Agriculture, most earth-witches worshiped him. He accepted any type of plant for a sacrifice.   
**Urle** - Human God of Smithy. Most enchanters are priestesses or priest's in his temple. He accepted magic items that are metal, or are made by fire of a forge.   
**Urelle or Wolelle** - Goddess of the hunt, archery and all wild things. She is the half-elven daughter of Urle and Shalinelle. She has a vindictive nature and she wants sacrifices made by hand by the worshiper.   
**Zardok** - God of Wealth and the sorcerer among Gods. He is also the God of Madness. Some people don't worship him because of that and that he is too unpredictable and too powerful. He is the consort to the All-Mother. He only accepts expensive metals and jewels. He is not a God for poor people.   
**Loth** - God of bloodshed, war and violence. His favorite sacrifices are a bird of prey and his followers blood. He is an evil God.   
**Mother Bane** - All I can say is that she is the opposite of Cia: Totally Evil.   
**Shadow Lady** - Is the only illusionist among the Gods besides Shalinelle, elven Goddess of beauty, truth and music. The Shadow Lady is considered evil and was a de-throned Goddess, though she still had power. She is a shadow for she has lost her name and her body. 

If you have magic you can go to schools or keeps to learn how to control and use your magic. Zeln's Keep is the largest keep in Astrantha and has let peasants go to the school. The High Councilman Nesbit does not like the peasants going to the school because then they will get the right to vote and be seen as people and fears what may happen then. In the school you start as apprentice then to a first year journeyman then as you master your magic your year goes up and when you have you magic totally under control you can become a Master.__

**If you have anymore questions either e-mail me or review!!**   
Disclaimer: I don't own anything ^_^; (I hate these things) 

Junsuisa   
Chapter six: The Pit 

Larky-chan reviewed!! THANK YOU!! I was beginning to believe that no one was reading my story!! I know I said I wanted to reviews but I didn't want to wait. Okay this chapter deals with torture!! Just to warn ya!! Oh and Usagi's last name is Gekko, it means moonlight (how original! ^_^;) 

"The Gods walk among us. It's a bad sign." - Chapter three of Nightseer. 

"Are you ready?" Keleios asked, turning to Usagi and Belor.   
"I've been ready for this since I was five." Usagi replied. Belor nodded in agreement.   
Usagi and Keleios were now both 17. Keleios the Prophet had finished Zeln's school, leaving with the Master rank for Dreamer. She is a powerful vision and dream prophet, a herb witch and an enchanter. She is also a minor priestess in Urle's temple, as are most enchanters. Usagi is one too. Usagi the Enchanter had had a Master rank also, but hers was striped by the council two years ago when she discovered that she had sorcery as well as being enchanter and a herb witch, although she was never really good at herb witchery. Belor the Dreammaker was only an illusionist, but a really good one. Belor had some of the best illusions at the keep. He taught some of the Master Illusionists to better their illusions.   
At the moment Keleios, Usagi and Belor stood outside the keep, getting ready to transport to the Grey Isle. Where Harque was. Twelve years ago Keleios had made a vow to kill Harque for what she had done. She finally felt strong enough to do so. Usagi went with her for she too had seen the horror of what Harque had done. Belor, a childhood friend of both girls, would not let them do this alone.   
All three were dressed ready for battle. Keleios Incantare was wearing her battle beaten leather armor. It was a deep brown with gold plated studding. Her magic golden bracers that gave her enchanted strength covered the leather of her forearms. A long sword for fighting was on her right hip while Luckweaver rode on her left. Luckweaver was a sword named for the luck it gave to the wearer. It weaves luck into the person. A long brown cloak covered the gold shield she carried, sweeping the ground. Brown leather boots with hardened leather soles cover her pants up to her knees.   
Usagi Gekko had turned into a warrior. She had made her own leather armor with her own hands. A thick form fitting brown leather top with detached sleeve's that only reached her elbows, metal plating covering the rest of her arms. Four silver bracelets, two on each wrist, acted as a strengthener. They were almost like Keleios's bracers, giving her magical strength. Soft leather pants with thick cross stitching decorating them were covered by knee high boots with hard leather soles that were worn over the pants. A leather scabbard held her long sword, named Killing Silver (Koroshi Gin). Her knee length hair was kept pulled back in a tight high ponytail, with two thin braids on either side of her head. The golden hair brushed the top of her boots. A long deep green cloak swept to the ground giving her warmth.   
Belor wore his own chain mail, with metal armor and a large metal helmet. A gold shield, like Keleios's and a large magic sword were worn on his left side, while a pouch with a magic spell and some things to help his illusions sat on the right. Three daggers were hidden among his armor, virtually undetectable. His baby fine hair swirl in a stray wind, blowing into his blue eyes. He had a black cloak covering the silver of the metal, hiding him from sight. Belor was prepared for battle.   
"Let's go!" And they were gone. 

"AHHHRRGGG!" The scream changing to a groan. Usagi was swinging her sword to every side, slashing at the demons on every side. Usagi wouldn't give up with out a fight. The moment the trio had arrived on the Grey Isle the had been meet by a small army of demons. Some how Harque had know they were coming. "ARRGG!" She yelled again as she took her sword in a two handed grip, swinging it around in an almost familiar gesture. Slicing open the stomach of one demon, cutting the arm of the next. There were to many of them! Usagi couldn't even see Keleios or Belor any longer through all the demons. Every once and a while she could her screams and that assured her that they must still be alive... she hoped.   
Switching her sword to one hand she threw wild sorcery with the other. Fire and Ice hit the demons making them cream out in pain but still did not stop them from advancing. She threw anything that she could think of but to no avail. The demons did not even slow.   
The long green cloak she had worn was now in tatters, half of it ripped away. Her armor had held up, but was beginning to show the signs of tearing. A demon came at her back while she threw a spell of pain at another. Long claws sliced right through the back of her armor into her skin and finally stopping right before reaching her spine.   
Usagi's eyes opened wide, her back arching, trying to get away from the pain. No sound escaped her mouth as she wrenched free of the claws. She could feel the sharp end cutting deeper into her as she moved away. Finally free she spun around sticking her sword into the belly of the large black demon. Blood flowed down her back in a warm flood, joining all the other blood covering the ground. She whirled around shoving her sword into the droves of demons, but soon her mind began to slow and she felt the dizziness of the blood loss. Her right arm felt like it could no longer lift the weight that is her sword. The pain began to fade in the dizziness and she could barely see because her vision had become blurry. Slowly she dropped her sword, falling to her knees, before keeling over entirely, as the demons over took her... 

Usagi...   
Usagi.....   
"Usagi."   
"Usagi!"   
She woke with a start, springing up into sitting position, before wincing and curling up against the pain. Keleios's face came into view as she looked at Usagi with a concerned expression. "Are you okay?" she asked. Keleios had been awake for some time and had seen the blood puddle forming under her friend. Trying to wake her up so she could inspect the wound had taken some time. Now that she was awake her hand slowly made it's way to Usagi's back, trying to feel the damage. Usagi muffled a scream as the pain crashed over her in waves. "Sorry." Keleios muttered before going back to inspecting the wound. It was deep, really deep. _'Usa should be dead.' _Keleios thought, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.   
Usagi noticed the look and asked, "What's wrong?" Keleios looked up to Usagi's pain filled face.   
"You should be dead." Quickly, realizing how that sounded she added, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but your wound... it's so..." she paused trying to think up a word.   
"Painful." Usagi replied with a wince.   
"Severe." Keleios stated. "Without a healer you should have died long ago, not that I'm complaining." She said again. She probed the wound again.   
"ITAI!" Usagi yelped. Even after twelve years she still slipped once and a while. But then again after twelve years Keleios could also understand most of the language. During class or when ever they didn't want a near by person to understand what they were saying they spoke in Usagi's language.   
"I know it hurts but I need to know how bad this is." Keleios told her. She probed the wound for a short while longer before leaning back. "Owatta." She stated, moving away from Usagi.   
Usagi looked up at Keleios with a small evil expression and said, "Do you have any injuries?" She gave her a completely innocent smile. Yeah... innocent. Keleios backed away shaking her head no. Usagi giggled a bit then winced. "Ow... Don't make me laugh, it hurts to much..." Keleios smiled and opened her mouth to say something but at that moment the door crashed open.   
"You shouldn't laugh at all. You should just scream." The voice didn't match it's owner at all. A musical tenor not anything like it's appearance. Midnight black fur covered it's body while black feathery wings were folded close to it's back, almost totally covering the long silver sword. A lion like head flashed the girls a large grin, showing off long sharp teeth, it's blood red eye's glaring at them. Hooved feet stamped against the cement floor, while clawed hands held a long whip with little metal teeth, like flower petals, on each end. It was a blackmane.   
Another demon entered behind the black one. This one was much more suited to the musical tenor. It's body was a shimmering blue green. It was covered with scales like that of a dragon, in fact it looked incredibly close to a dragon. Large leather wings wrapped around it's body, the color of summer skies. When it walked it's long claws rasped against the floor. Green eye's stared at them with a gleam. It's long snout open and he said, "I jussssst can't sssstand the anticssipation." A forked tongue showed the two the reason for the demons speech problems. He carried with him a whip, similar to the other ones, but this one had many strips of leather with one claw at the end of each strip. This demon was a seacoat.   
Usagi stood up, leaning heavily on Keleios for support. Keleios glared at the demons and hugged Usagi reassuringly, loosening her grip when her friend winced. "What do you want?" Keleios challenged, stepping in front of Usagi.   
The blackmane grinned again and snaked his whip.   
The seacoat said, "Harque told us to come here and have our fun."   
"What type of fun?" Usagi asked, fear showing in her voice.   
"Demon fun." The blackmane said and cracked his whip hard. Usagi and Keleios backed away as the demons laughed even harder... 

Crying. That was what Keleios woke to in the darkness of the cement room. _'I thought it was a dream...' _she thought, tears slowly coming to her eyes. Slowly her eyes came into focus and she could see Usagi huddled in the corner of the dark room. "Usa..." she whispered, her voice hoarse. She tried to stand, but before she could move so much as an inch pain erupted through out her body. Muffling a scream she tried to curl up and ignore the pain but that just cause more to crash over her. "Ahhhh..." she moaned, getting the attention of Usagi.   
Usagi looked up carefully, trying to feel numb, and saw Keleios squirming in pain. Biting her lip she crawled slowly towards Keleios. "Keleios..." She hoarsely whispered, reaching an arm out towards her friend.   
Keleios looked up and through the pain she saw Usagi, her features pulled together in concern. Usagi moved to Keleios's back and lifted the tatters of her shirt. "Now I get to inspect your wounds." Usagi laughed softly, trying to make light of their dark situation.   
Keleios let a small smile crack through before gasping in a breath at the pain. "Careful." She breathed. She gave a deep hissing breath as Usagi's hand hit the broken skin of her back.   
"Oh, Kei-chan, your back is shredded!" Usagi's hoarse voice said, her hands hovering above the damage.   
"Don't you think I know that." She laughed, flashing back on the day before.   
_Shackled to the floor, the back of her shirt ripped away. The sound of the crack of a whip was almost painfully loud. The first tiny bites of the whip into her soft skin was the worst, the pain fresh, new. Again the whip came back slashing into her flesh. Soon it became an insistent beat of the sharp biting teeth. The agony was almost unbearable and she screamed one ragged scream after another, as fast as she could draw in a breath..._   
The demons had left both girls alone after they had tortured them for hours, the only relief from the pain coming after passing out. Keleios winced again as Usagi brushed her broken skin once more. "Kei-chan, I'm going to try something, please bare with me here." Usagi said softly.   
"Wha-" Keleios started before hissing as Usagi pressed her hands into Keleios's flesh. Before she could scream at the intense agony, the pain slowly dispersed. Opening her eye's in wonder. She was still aching but most the pain was gone. A scream burst out of Usagi as she had her arms locked to Keleios's back. Inside of Usagi's head the pain had increased in ten fold and now was almost unbearable. Keleios wrenched away from Usagi's hands and as soon as contact was broken Usagi fell to the floor, breathing deeply.   
"What, in the name of Cia, was that?" Keleios said.   
Usagi shook her head, wrapping her arms around her body, trying to fight against the pain. Keleios crawled over to Usagi and carefully lift the back of her blood soaked shirt. Usagi's wounds were more creative then her own. Deeper and more straight. Keleios noticed something strange. "Usa..." she started, but then stopped. Now was not the best time. So she asked a different question, "How do we get out of here?"   
Usagi and Keleios both stretched out their senses and felt the magical teleport block surround the island. _'So much for that idea.' _Usagi thought.   
Usagi now asked Keleios, "How do we leave if we can't teleport?"   
"You don't leave at all." The tenor voice floated to them.   
Keleios turned and saw Barbarros, the blackmane. After a demon has tasted your blood you gain powers over it, like the knowledge of it's true name. But these new powers would not help her here, now. Barbarros was carrying the same whip again, clean now of her blood.   
Usagi forced the pain out of her mind and looked up to see Queztl, the seacoat.   
"Why are you doing this?" She asked with her pain filled voice.   
"Because it's fun." He laughed. 

Weeks. It had been weeks since we have been here. Usagi sighed as she thought of when she would die and be free of this hell hole. Small amounts of food had been given to the girls and at first they refuse to eat, but for some twisted reason Harque wanted them alive. Their tormentors finally got them to eat and now Usagi just waited to die from her injuries, but still she did not.   
_ 'What was with this!'_ Usagi thought one day. Her injuries had healed. Usagi had some unnatural ability to heal a lot faster then normal, but the more she got injured the faster she healed herself. At first it had taken days to heal the damage that should have taken weeks, now she was healed before each torture session. She was able to take the pain from Keleios but she had not yet found a way to heal others. Keleios kept on looking at her with a weird expression, but when ever Usagi asked what was wrong all she said was, "Later." Usagi shook these thoughts from her mind as she looked over to where Keleios was sleeping. For the first time she was not whimpering or crying in her sleep. But then again she had no fresh wounds today.   
This was the first day that the demons had not come for their fun. Although Usagi was worried as to why she was also relieved. She felt like she had no magic left to take Keleios's pain or even to heal herself. She started to thank every God and Goddess she could think of for just the one day without pain.   
The door banged open. _'I thought too soon...' _Usagi said to herself wryly. But when she looked up Queztl did not not have his whip nor any other weapon. The blackmane moved in after Queztl and said, "Hurry up!" Queztl advanced on Usagi and she had now learned not to fight. She was jerked to her feet and her arms bound with magic. Even though it was weak magic Usagi knew she could not break it at her present state.   
She was shoved out of the room and out into the cool fresh air. Usagi took a deep breath. This was the first time she had seen the sky or breathed fresh air in weeks. She looked a few feet behind her to see Keleios doing the same.   
The demons dragged the girl to a hill. Keleios was dragged ahead of her and she looked up to the top.   
Harque the Witch stood on that hill, the wind blowing her long black dress. She looked down on the girls and smiled. She held a grey book in her hands and carefully opened it to a page. She laughed and shouted out words to the empty grey sky. You couldn't understand the language but it went something like this, "Mork arc da zard furtl..." She continued for sometime before a swirling blackness began to open up before her. Harque had conjured up a pit from _The Book of Grey_.   
Barbarros held Keleios close to Harque, her arms still bound with magic. Usagi and Belor stood a few feet behind them, Usagi held by Queztl and Belor held by another demon. This one was a dark green. Usagi had almost cried when she saw Belor for it was the first time she had seen him since they left the keep. She had thought he was dead.   
Harque turned to face them and Usagi looked into her nearly blind eyes. Harque grinned and it looked twisted on her ugly face. She explained to the trio what she meant to happen to them. Harque meant for Keleios to cross the pit and Belor was to be her second. She meant for Keleios to die. No one could survive the pit. No one. Usagi almost couldn't handle the thought of losing her two best friends.   
"By Urle's Holy fire, I shall see you dead!" Keleios hissed, before crying out in pain as Barbarros pulled tightly on her bound arms. If she had not been so drained she would have chanced a spell, but even she had her limits.   
Harque turned and said, "That is unlikely, Keleios, for you shall be dead in only a few moments." She laughed again, her dead eyes showing emotion for the first time in years.   
Usagi's eye's started to water. She was surprised that she could still cry after all this time.   
"Don't cry, we will survive." Belor whispered to Usagi, leaning over in the demons grip. The demon jerked Belor back and he winced, grunting in pain. Usagi gave Belor a small smile, blinking her watery eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.   
"Now!" Harque screamed at Keleios, "You will walk the pit."   
Barbarros grinned as he shoved Keleios forward. Doing the only thing she could think of she spit at Harque and said, "I'll see you in hell," before she was shoved into the pit, disappearing from sight.   
"NO!" Usagi screamed, tugging on her restraints, unable to stop the tears from trailing down her face. Belor bowed his head, standing in silence. Harque made a signal with her hand and the demon moved Belor towards the pit. Usagi's eye's widened and she pulled so hard on the restraints that she nearly broke her arm. "Onegai! Iie!" she screamed. Harque turned towards her, a questioning look in her dead eyes. Usagi ignored and she prayed, "Onegai, ikiru Keleios-chan to Belor-kun, onegai shimasu. Anata ga irumasu."   
She closed her eyes as she saw Belor shoved into the pit after Keleios. _'I can't leave them! I have to help them!'_ She wrenched her grip free from her tormentor, feeling the bones crack and thick fluids run down her arm. In a burst of speed she ran towards the swirling pit and in a flash of light disappeared along with her two friends.   
Harque was startled at first, but then she started to laugh. She had gotten rid of all three at once! It was a dream come true. Turning to her demons she said with a smile, "Take down the shields, we need not waste anymore energy with them." The demon did so and not a second later a bright light burst forth (so original huh?) from the pit. Harque screamed and brought her arms up to protect her face. The shining white light seemed to cause pain to all the evil beings present. Through the light you could see three shadows begin to form. They stepped out, their features still shrouding in darkness, the bright light silhouetting them. Harque gave a small frightened scream before taking a step back, one arm still up as if to ward of any attack.   
The light began to fade and Harque could recognize them as Keleios, Usagi and Belor, though they seemed different, more powerful.   
"Good bye, Harque." Usagi said softly before they transported away from the island.   
"Damn you, Keleios, Damn YOU!" 

I know this chapter was kinda weird but it was important! Please don't stop reading (If you still are reading.) Okay it doesn't say much about the pit in the book but it is an important event so I made up how I thought it would happen. So what do you think? Review!!   
Any questions? I'll try to answer!   
Oh if you need translations for the Japanese tell me and I'll write what they mean at the end of each chapter and if it was already said, I'll just tell you at the beginning. ^_^;   
Do you know what? I wrote the end of this chapter before I wrote the beginning and I wrote the middle last! And it was easier then starting from the beginning to the end!   
Silver-chan   



	8. Chapter Seven: The Demon Mark

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, well I do own the cross, but I don't own Nightseer, written by the wonderful author (who won't make a sequel to Nightseer) Laurell K Hamilton! Oh and I don't own Sailor Moon either... 

Junsuisa   
Chapter Seven: The Demon Mark 

Okay VegaKatt told me this was hard to read. Sorry!! I don't like putting spaces in between paragraphs and I only have two spaces as indentation. I have to much of a habit to put spaces in between paragraphs but I'm gonna put bigger indents or at least try! Sorry! Oh and thanks VegaKatt for reviewing and telling me this piece of advice!! Arigatou! And thank you to PolyMorphic for the great idea! This chapter is dedicated to you!   
Oh and Carrick is OOC for those who have read the book. 

The three weary and pained friends landed hard in the same spot they had left from, although now it was daylight and many people of all ages milled around. Surprised people stared startled as the three flopped to the ground. Everyone stood still for a moment, startled and confused, silence filling the court yard. The birds were silent too, their lovely songs no longer filling the air.   
One of the trio slowly got to her feet, her broken arm cradled to her chest. Blood dripped in a steady line, hitting the ground with a plop. Her knees wobbled and she she could barely lift her head. Gold hair brushed the ground with thin silver streaks running through. The girl whimpered slightly and turning towards the door of the keep, she saw Carrick the Weapons Master standing there. Every movement seemed to cause pain. Tears fell down her dirt covered face, leaving clean trails behind. Very quietly she said, "We failed..." before falling down, passing out. Her voice carried in the silent air and many in the courtyard heard her.   
Suddenly every one moved at once, some rushing to get healers, others to help the trio, others to get Zeln. Yells and orders filled the once silent sky and the birds shrilly screamed. Carrick moved up towards the battered girls and the broken Belor and said, "You did your best." With that he turned and left, disappearing into the noisy crowd.   
Zeln rushed out of the keep, yelling at the students to get away from the trio. "Selene, go and fetch Jodda the White Healer and any other available healer, no matter what color, and bring them to the rooms of Keleios and Usagi. Hurry to it, girl!" He said to Selene, the closest person to him. Then her turned and pointed to four guards nearest to him, "You, you and you, help me carry these girls up to their rooms. You, take Belor to the room next to theirs, because at the moment it's occupants are in class. Let's go!" And they went. 

Usagi groaned as light of the sun hit her eyes. Scrunching up her face against the light she stretched and felt no pain. That was what made her open her eyes. A white ceiling stared back at her. She was in her own bed at the keep. "This just a wonderful, wonderful dream... when I wake up all be back on that God forsaken island and see Queztl walking in the door." She closed her yes and pinched her arm. When she opened her eyes she was still there. Joy spread through her, filling her till she felt like she was going to burst.   
Sitting up fast she took in her surroundings. Keleios lay on the bed next to her, sill a sleep, clean and healed of all wounds. Usagi looked down at her body in wonder, marveling the healed flesh. She lifted her arm and saw it was healed as well, but their was still a bulky white bandage taped around her right hand. _'Why wasn't that healed?' _Slowly she unwrapped the bandage and dropped it to the floor. Flexing the hand she turned it over. There in the center of her palm was almost perfect circle. Usagi gasped. A demon mark! But there seemed to be something not right about it. She lifted her left hand from the bed reaching to touch the mark. She was only inches away from it when she stopped herself.   
A demon mark is a mark the evil Gods give to those who they deem worthy. When Usagi, Keleios and Belor had passed through the pit they had gone through the fifth darkness, and now on Usagi's hand was a high mark of corruption. Most people who sought the demon mark and received it only got a small shiny flat scar in the shape of a circle. But Usagi had received a circle, but in the center was not a flat scar, she had a unclean circle, full of disease and infection. Pus and other unclean fluids were held in this circle. It would never heal and never fade away. It was a high mark of corruption and few ever received it. So why had Usagi gotten it?   
Usagi stared in shock at the mark for a while longer before bending over and picking up the discarded bandage. Usagi smiled when she sat back up with no pain. She had lived in a world of pain and agony for so long she had forgotten what it felt like to have none. Wrapping the white cloth around her hand she fastened it securely with her teeth and got up out of the bed... And fell face first to the floor.   
"Ouch." She muttered, rubbing her nose. Grabbing the bed post she hosted herself up, trying to get a firm grip to support her weak legs. When she got her footing she took a couple of experimental steps and smiled when her legs held up. She made her way slowly to the door then looked back at Keleios.   
Keleios was laying on her own bed, snoring softly, a little smile gracing her face. Usagi paused for a moment then decided against waking her up. It had to be the first time she had been able to sleep for more than a few hours with out the cold or the pain to bother her. _Let her sleep,_ she thought.   
Walking to the door with weak legs she grabbed the knob as if it were a life line. Pulling the door open she leaned against the door frame, almost panting. Going weeks with out walking much or doing anything at all had left her weak. Taking a deep breath she stepped out into the hall. Three steps away from the door she fell, landing hard against the stone floor, jarring her hip. Rubbing the pain to get it to go away, she tried to push herself up with no avail.   
"Loth's blood, I hate being weak." Usagi muttered, her legs feeling dead.   
"Well at least it keeps you out of trouble." A soft voice said. Usagi whipped her head around and was confronted by Master Poula.   
Master Poula is the keep's Master Herb witch. She wore a light blue flowing dress with little embroided herbs on the edges. Her long brown hair held a few strands of grey, showing her age. Her leather mask was firmly in place in the light of the day, completely smooth and unflawed.   
Poula had been blinded and scared beyond healing by an enchanter she had fought on the sands, an evil enchanter. Poula had won, but because she worshipped Mother Blessen she gave mercy to her opponent and did not kill her. That was her mistake. Poula now could only see through a magical necklace that allowed her to see the outlines of objects in colors. As far as Usagi knew only she and Keleios had been blessed with the story as to how she had gotten scared and they were also some of the handful of people that had seen Poula unmasked on several occasions.   
"Poula..." Usagi breathed. "Poula!" And she jumped up with new found energy and wrapped her arms around her frail friend. "I thought I would never see you again!"   
"Oh, child, you are strong and I knew that you would be safe. The cards told me of this. And this they fore warned also." She said lifting the bandaged hand. Poula was also a card prophet, but she did not look to them often.   
Again the impossible tears came again and she fell against Poula and just sobbed out her pain and worry. Poula lead her back into the room with Keleios in it and sat the girl down on the bed, stroking the silver streaked hair. "What's wrong, Usagi? You are safe and so is Keleios and Belor. There is nothing to fear." Usagi snapped her head up and stared straight at that smooth leather mask.   
"There is everything to fear! Harque still lives and only when she has been killed by my own hand will I be safe." Usagi cried. Keleios moaned and stirred in the next bed. Usagi quieted and wiped her tears. "I fear for Keleios also. If she had died on me when we were on that dreaded isle, I would not have made it out myself. She gave me courage and strength. She gave me a reason to live."   
"As did you for me." Came the hoarse voice. Usagi stood quickly and rushed to Keleios's side. Keleios sat up and said. "We made it."   
Tears fell again down Usagi's face as smiled and said, "Yes we did." Keleios paused for a few moments just to marvel at the idea of being free and being alive and then jumped at Usagi, pulling her into a hug. The two girls cried tears that they did not know they had left, laughing at the same time. Stepping back from one another they giggled a little, wiping their tears. Keleios turn to Master Poula, who was watching, or rather following, this emotional realization with her magic sense. Keleios moved up to Poula and gently hugged her too.   
"I am glad to be back, even though I failed my goal." She whispered.   
Usagi nodded at this and then asked, "Master Poula, where is Belor. I am eager to see him. When we were on the isle we never got to see Belor and until the day we escaped we had thought he was dead. I would like to see him."   
Poula smiled in understanding. "Belor has been up since early morning, he wanted to talk to the master illusionist and ask him some things. He has also explained his side of the story to Zeln and I. Although we have told no one about what has truly happened, the people of this school needed to know something, since you just showed up in the courtyard, covered in blood and dirt, so we have told them that you had trouble with some demons when you went questing all theses weeks, and that is all they need to know. Everyone knows not to be nosey about questing."   
Keleios nodded and said, "Thank you Poula, Usa and I will explain to you our side of our 'quest' but first we must see Belor. Usa wants to be sure her cutie pie is all right."   
Usa nodded... "WHAT!?" Her face flushed red and Keleios laughed, a real laugh, for the first time in ages, before running out of the room. Usagi followed in close pursuit, Poula's soft laughter echoing after them.   
Before the girls were to far off she yelled, "Belor, is in the still room!" And they were off.   
Keleios rushed down a flight of stairs, past a second year journeyman, almost crashing into a guard, and then turned left at the corner. Usagi followed close behind, running fast enough to keep up with the half-elf. She dodged the shocked journey man and the dazed guard, grabbing the corner to turn. Keleios's brown hair was flowing behind her as she counted the rooms. _'6... 7... 8... 9!'_ She turned and dashed into the room, her laughter filling it with joy. She felt great! She felt free.   
Belor's head lifted up when Usagi burst into the room, seconds after Keleios. Keleios ran right up to Belor, pulling him into a tight hug. Usagi stopped at the door and waited. When Keleios let go she turned and looked to Usagi, and raised her eyebrows. Usagi blushed again, then rushed forward to hug Belor too. He wrapped his arms around her, in a comforting movement, then leaned down and kissed her forehead.   
"We're all okay, Usa, we are all okay." Usagi nodded, breathing in the smell of his clean shirt. Keleios coughed and the two broke apart. She grinned evilly at Usagi and watched as she blushed for the third time that day.   
"Do you two know that you have been asleep for two days?" Zeln said. Usagi jumped and turned to see Zeln in the doorway. "We were getting worried." He smiled at the girls and Belor put his arm around Usagi.   
"I woke up early this morning and told Master Zeln and Master Poula what had happened. There's not enough proof to take before the council so we can't ask for her death by court." Usagi looked up at him, deep in thought.   
"What do you mean not enough proof!" Keleios yelled.   
"Since we told no one of where we going and since we have nothing of Harque's we have no proof that what happened ever happened." Belor quietly explained.   
"What about our wounds and all the pain! That was real and they can't say anything to take away those days of my life!" Keleios yelled back.   
Usagi looked down at her hand then looked to Keleios and saw that she had a bandage on too.   
"They said we could of got those wounds anywhere." Belor said, still calm against Keleios's temper.   
Usagi moved towards Keleios, leaving Belor's warm embrace, she walked up to Keleios and took her hand, unwrapping the cloth. Keleios looked to Usagi in confusion, but stayed quiet.   
Leaving Keleios hand half wrapped she unwrapped her own again putting next to Keleios's, taking off both cloth's at once, reveling two demon marks. Keleios gasped. She lifted her hand to her face, trying to get a closer look at it.   
Usagi said quietly, "And where would we get these." She lifted her head to Belor's shocked one and Zeln's confused one. Zeln moved forward and gently gripped Usagi's hand, making sure not to touch the mark it's self. He inspected it carefully.   
"How come I was not told of this?" He asked.   
"Because," Came a voice from the door, "we do not want the whole keep to know what these girls possess." All four occupants looked up to see Poula standing at the door. "No one knows of your marks except a few of the masters and healers." Poula told the girls.   
Zeln nodded at this and said, "I still should have been informed."   
"I only found out that they truly had them yesterday and the only time I saw you today, Zeln, was when we were talking to Belor. It must have slipped my mind." Poula answered.   
Zeln looked unsatisfied but turned back to the girls. "Do you know what these are?"   
Usagi shouted, "I do!"   
Keleios looked at Usagi and said in a skeptical voice, "Then what do you think they are?"   
"Demon marks are the symbol given by the dark Gods to people they think worthy. When you walk through the levels of darkness you can be given these. The lowest form is just a faint circle scar, for people who just make their God happy. They have only walked through the first darkness. The other, what most evil people get if they try to walk the darkness for a symbol, is a flat shinny scar in the center of you hand. You have to at least be initiated into the second or third darkness for this. What we have is a mark of high corruption among Gods. We walked through at least the fifth darkness and made it back with this." Usagi paused to lift her hand to show them. "People are given them so others may see that the evil Gods have deemed them worthy. It is said that if the mark touches other flesh, it will kill the person."   
Usagi gave a smug smile at Keleios's stunned expression before she continued, "But not everybody who goes into the darkness gets these symbols. Many die. Some get nothing, even if they survive, but others can get demon aided magic with no scar. The people who bare our marks also have demon magic, but the others get no symbol, just magic. It is hard to find these people. It doesn't say why they do not get a symbol, though. But I think there is something different about our marks, they don't seem normal. I mean they feel different then I would have thought they would." Usagi paused again in thought. She had always wondered why and how the Gods choose who to give what or if they were just going to kill them. It was so confusing, but then again this was the Gods she was talking about, no one could figure them out.   
Keleios got over her shock and muttered, "Shittakaburi (know-it-all). Usagi no baka."   
"Nani yo!?" Usagi yelled, whirling on Keleios. "Usagi no baka!? Keleios no baka!! Watashi wa 'Demon mark' no benkyou o takusan shiteiru." (I studied about the demon mark a lot.)   
"Honto ni?" (Really?)   
"Un." (Yes.)   
"Doushite?" (Why?)   
"Watashi wa akurei ga suki dakara benkyou suru. Anata wa akurei ni tsuite wakarimasu ka?" (I like learning/studinging about demons. Do you know about demons?)   
"Hai, sukoshi dekimasu." (Yes, a little.)   
"Demo..." (But...) Usagi trailed off, letting Keleios continue.   
Keleios sighed and said in English, "I never bothered to study them much. I never found them that interesting."   
Usagi made a small _humph _sound and smiled. "Anata wa akurei ni tsuite motto narau hitsuyou ga arimasu. (You need to learn more about demons.) I'll help you, since you now have some demon magic in you." She threw her arm around Keleios's shoulder.   
"Un." Keleios agreed and they both smiled. A small cough made them look up.   
Three confused faces stared at them, well two, you couldn't see Poula's face since she was wearing a her mask, but you could still tell she was confused. There were even a few faces staring in from the door. All confused. Belor had heard the language before because he had known both girls since they were four, but he never really learned much. He never really bothered. Now he thought that maybe he should have paid more attention.   
"Okay, what did you just say?" Belor said.   
Usagi sighed in frustration. She hated to have to translate what she said so usually she didn't. "Stuff." Was all she said, and was all she was going to say. She bent down and picked up the two cloth's, giving one to Keleios and taking the other for herself. They both wrapped and tied them tightly around their demon marked hands.   
Zeln shook his head and told the girls, "I have never heard a language like that before. And I have learned many different languages. What language is it?"   
"Nihongo." Usagi said offhandedly. She knew that he would not understand it, nobody did. It seemed that they didn't have many of the languages that Usagi had had in her world. They didn't have French, Spanish or Japanese. Those were the only languages that Usagi knew. She knew only little Spanish and a moderate amount of French. Of course she knew Nihongo.   
"Pardon?" Zeln asked.   
"Ni-Hon-Go." She said, pronouciating each syllable slowly.   
"Nihongo?" He said hesitatingly. When Usagi nodded he told her, "I have never heard of this language before. Where is it originated from?"   
"Nihon."   
Keleios sighed. Usagi wasn't being very helpful. "What Usagi means is this language is called Nihongo from Nihon and no it does not exist. What I mean it that Nihon is from where Usagi came from."   
Everyone looked up at this. "And where does Usagi come from with this language and place that does not exist."   
Usagi slapped her forehead and shook her head. Keleios whispered, "Kuso." They had never told anyone about Usagi's origins, well except Belor, Magda and Methia. They did not want anyone to treat Usagi different.   
Belor stepped forward and said, "Keleios and Usagi made it up when they were kids to confuse the adults." Both girls threw him greatful looks.   
"You must have spent a lot of time to remember all the words and their meanings." Zeln said suspiciously.   
"We had a lot of free time when we were bored and then when my mother... died, we did not want to go outside and all we did was talk. We decided to make up a new language so we could talk in front of the staff and know that they wouldn't understand, it was a fun thing to do."   
"Well what about this place you said it was from?" Poula asked.   
"Well... we made that up too. We even made Usagi the princess. I was the royal adviser. Usagi, Princess of Nihon!" Keleios play acted, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis.   
"And Keleios, the Royal Adviser of Nihon!" Usagi giggled, mocking Keleios.   
Zeln looked at the girls like they had lost a few screws while on the isle but said nothing about it. Instead he changed the subject totally. "I will not ask what happened on the Grey Isle because I got enough information from Belor, but I need to know how you got these marks."   
"We were sent into the pit." Keleios said simply.   
"Can you be more suspific?" Zeln asked.   
"Have you ever gone through the pit?" Usagi asked Zeln, although she already knew the answer. Zeln shook his head and Usagi continued, "Then you don't know what goes on in the pit. It is not the thing you talk about. I will not sit here and tell the horrors of the pit. I have to go and find out what I have missed."   
Usagi turned on her heel and left. A few minutes later Keleios jogged up to her. They were both silent for a moment before Keleios asked, "Do you remember what happened in the pit?"   
"I don't have a clue. You?"   
"Nothing." The girls smiled at each other and continued on their way in silence.   
Belor, Usagi, and Keleios were excuse from their classes that day to 'recover'. Usagi felt like doing anything but recover, she had been confined to a small room for so long she wanted to run and see the beauty of nature again. Returning to her room she got a change of clothes and went to get a shower. She had already been cleaned by the healers but she still did not feel clean enough. Passing by a mirror she paused, took a step back and dropped everything she was carrying. Her tentivly touched her hair and whispered, "Kami-sama... What has happened to my HAIR?!" Silver streaks ran from root to tip, all evenly spaced. Usagi ran her hands through her hair, trying to wipe away the streaks. "Oh man, this looks terrible!" Usagi moaned. She bent down and picked up her clothes and drudged to the showers. "Maybe they'll come out after the shower." Usagi said to herself.   
"What will come out?" Asked an amused voice.   
Usagi looked up to see Melandra standing in front of her. Melandra is only seven and only arrived at the keep not even a year ago, but both Keleios and Usagi had become friends with her. She came from Caltu, where magic is outlawed. She turned out to be an enchanter and her parents had tried to beat the 'evil magic' out of her, but magic cannot be gotten of so easily and because there was no magic in Caltu, there were no healers to save Melandra from scarring. Melandra now carried scars on her face that no healer could cure.   
"Hello, Melandra." Usagi greeted.   
"Hello, Usagi... I missed you." She said, her head low, her long hair moving to cover her scars.   
"I missed you too." Usagi smiled at her and Melandra smiled uneasily back. Her scarred face moving stiffly against the foreign movement. It hurt Usagi's heart to see her like this. She had always felt like Melandra was her little sister, to be protected. Usagi bent down and picked up her belongings. "Here let me." Melandra said, and took the cloth from Usagi.   
"Thanks."   
Silence filled the air. Melandra shifted a bit before opening her mouth but Usagi beat her to it. "I know that you want to know where we were and what happened but I can't tell you. I'm sorry."   
"It's all right." She said, then silence filled the hall once more. The girls started to walk towards the bathing rooms, their footsteps the only noise.   
Melandra couldn't take the silence anymore and asked, "What did you mean when you said you failed in the court yard the morning you came back?" Melandra asked curiously.   
Usagi looked up. "You heard me?"   
"Everybody in the courtyard did, and now most of the school knows. Rumors are circulating about what happened and where you went. I even heard some people talking about demons. They said you had demon marks! Of course I didn't believe them." Melandra said proudly. Usagi winced at the 'demon mark' part. Who had heard that they had these? Usagi looked at her right hand and felt it itch. Melandra followed her gaze, saw the bandage and said, "Did the healers forget to heal that?"   
"No, they just couldn't."   
"I know what that feels like." Melandra whispered, as she lifted one small hand to her scarred face.   
"Oh, don't worry, Melandra." Usagi said, throwing one arm around the small girls shoulder.   
"Hey, you never answered my question. What did you mean when you said that you had failed?"   
Usagi was silent a moment before saying, "It has to do with a quest. I hope you don't mind, but I don't really want to talk about it." Melandra nodded her head as if she understood. Both girls continued walking slowly towards the bathing rooms.   
When they reached the wooden doors to the room they stopped and Melandra handed Usagi her clothes back. "Thanks." She whispered. Melandra nodded.   
"Well, I have to get to class, I'll see you later?" She asked it like a question, putting that lit at the end.   
"Yeah, later." And Usagi walked into the bathing room and closed the door. 

Hey how was it?! PolyMorphic your idea will come to light in the next chapter! That's all for now folks, see ya! Oh yeah, I've already finished half of the next chapter so it shouldn't take as long as this did. I LOVE March Break!   
Silver-chan   
  



	9. This is NOT a chapter!! Please read!

Hey people... This is not a chapter! Sorry! I know I haven't updated for a while but the book I was using to help right this story had to be returned to the library and now I need some info from it! I was supposed to get Nightseer from my nanny for my birthday, but it still hasn't arrived!!! So this chapter will be delayed a little while longer, I will either borrow the book again from the library or get it in the mail, which ever comes first! Thanks for being patient! 

Silver-chan 

P.S. Thanks to DistanceStar, Larky-chan, and Sera Luanma (Lothor will be in soon!) for helping me pass into the double digits for reviews! Yah! Arigatou! 


	10. Chapter Eight: Pluto

Junsuisa   
Chapter 8: Pluto   
  
I'm very sorry I took so long to get this out!! I don't really have any excuses, so if anyone still reading this: I'm just really sorry!  
I got three reviews!! Arigatou!! Thank you DistanceStar (Nightseer is a GREAT book by Laurell K. Hamilton, but she also got a bunch of other awsome books, Anita Blake and _____). Merci beaucoup Larky-chan! And domo arigatou Sera Luanma! (Lothor will be in very soon!)   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothin'!  
  
Now on with the fic!   
  
Usagi walked into the bathing room, and was thankful to see that no one else was in the large bathing area. The cool calm water stretched out before her empty. Taking off her clothes hurriedly (leaving the bandage on to cover the demon mark) she slipped into the soothing water and wadded towards the fountain in the middle to clean her hair. Picking up the soap on the ledge she began to lather it in her long hair. Suddenly the soap seemed to jump from her hands and Usagi cursed as it fell into the water. "Urle's forge, can I do nothing right?"   
She grabbed another soap from the fountain ledge and stepped back to finish lathering her hair. As she did she found the dropped soap, her foot slipping out from beneath her and smacking her head on the stone fountain. Her vision blurred and she fought to stay conscious, but in the end the darkness took over and she fell into the water. Her last thought was, Now I die... after I finally got free... Stupid soap!   
  
'Where am I?' was the first thought that floated into Usagi's head. She opened her eyes to see grey fog swirling around her, faint lights coming from no where. 'Am I dead?' She sat up fast and clutched her pounding head.   
"Itai..." Usagi muttered. 'No not dead,' she thought wryly as pain pounded through her head like an entire marching band that was playing out of tune. Her voice echo strangely through the grey smoke, but she got no answer back. She could see nothing, it was like the fog/smoke was trying to hide something from her. Usagi looked up to her right when she heard footsteps walking towards her, high heels to be exact. The woman came into view and the first thing Usagi saw was a pair of black knee high boots with about a two inch heel. A short black skirt covered the bottom part of a white body suit (just barely.). A large black bow with a magenta crystal in the middle covered most of her chest. White gloves with three black rings at the top covered from fingers to elbow. A sailor flap that was pure black went over her shoulders and a black choker was around her neck, a small garnet bead attached. She had the same colored earrings and jewel in the middle of a tiara. Tanned skin framed garnet eyes that held the ages. It only took a second for this former princess to recognize her old friend.   
"PUU!" Usagi screamed in recognition.   
"Hello, Princess." Pluto bowed. She was utterly calm and revealed nothing.   
Usagi started to sputter. "Nande Kuso?! Why are you here? How did I get here? How did you get here? Why am I here? Am I dead?" She asked without taking a single breath. She started to pace back and forth, still sputtering and cursing. Usagi was almost having a nervous break down.   
"Are you quite done, Princess?" Pluto asked.   
"Hell No! I'm not done! First tell me why you are here? No wait, first tell me - where the hell have you been the last fourteen years of my life?! Why was I sent here? Was it a mistake or fate or was I kidnapped and they sent me here only to be returned when you paid a hefty ransom?!"   
"You always did have an over active imagination, Princess." Pluto laughed.   
"Well, when you leave me in another dimension with no explanation as to why I was sent here I start to make up my own theories." Usagi huffed.   
"That is perfectly reasonable." She stated. "But that is not important right now, I must tell you the reason I came to you."   
"Yeah, why did you finally decide to relieve me of thinking everything from my past wasn't real, just a dream? Why did you finally decide to grace me with your presence?" Usagi said, her voice heavy with sarcasm.   
"I am here, Princess, to tell you what has taken place when you went into the pit." Pluto said calmly ignoring Usagi's anger.   
"Excuse me? I think I might have heard you wrong. You finally come to see me after fifteen years and it's just to tell me something I already know? I know what happened in the pit! I was there! I got cursed! I have a demon mark!" Usagi yelled. "Just go away! I don't need you!"   
"No, Princess, you did not get cursed. That is not a demon mark."   
"First stop calling me Princess and second I think I know when I get cursed." Usagi ripped off her bandage and shoved it towards Pluto. "This is a curse!" Pluto flinched faintly when the mark was inches from her face, but continued to reveal nothing.   
"No it is not... it is your power that created these marks-" Pluto tried to explain, but Usagi wouldn't hear of it.   
Usagi interrupted, "Excuse me? I am not evil! I am not a god! I did not make these marks!"   
Pluto silenced Usagi with a wave of her hand, "Yes, you did. It is not a demon mark." Usagi opened her mouth to argue but Pluto yelled with a sudden harshness, "Do not interrupt!"  
Usagi settled back and pouted but listened. She was shocked that Pluto would ever raise her voice. Clearing her throat, Pluto smoothed her ruffled hair and started to explain, "When you were in the pit, some of your powers were awakened. The powers came forward because of the darkness that had been around you. You are light, protector against dark, so naturally your powers came out to get rid of the darkness around you. Since you were in the deep of the fifth darkness your power was increased and was sent into your comrades, for a reason. The power was the queens power to make warriors, senshi. Because you are in a different world, the magic changed to adapt to this dimension, with it's different magic and spells. It made a new form of senshi and gave you these marks to show your awakening powers. The darkness around you mixed with your magic. So you do have demon energy in you but it is not a demon mark and it is not evil. It can not be evil, because you are light. You are now demon-named Junsuisa or Purity. You and Keleios got marks to show the power of a senshi, sort of like a sailor senshi's transformation pen. All others in this dimension will think that it is a demon mark, and you must go along with this, only tell a select few what the marks really, truly are. You will know who to tell."  
Usagi stood in silence for a few minutes, before one question popped out from the others floating in her mind.   
"But Belor did not get a mark. Why?"   
"That is because he is a male. Only females may bear this mark. Belor will have new powers because your power went to him too, but he will not reach the potential of you or Keleios."   
"Okay... can I tell Keleios and Belor about this?" Usagi said, thinking it was a good idea to ask one question at a time so she wouldn't go insane. What did Pluto mean, a new form of senshi? How could I create that? I had never done it before.   
"You may tell Keleios if you wish, but you mustn't tell Belor, because it will make him doubt his new powers and in the end he will ultimately destroy himself."   
"WHAT!?"   
"I cannot elaborate, just trust me." Pluto said, with this almost pleading look in her eyes. She didn't want Usagi to have to experience the pain of that time line.   
Usagi, seeing the look, changed the subject. "So what do we gain from this?"   
"New powers will come forth, but I don't know what they will be like, you have created a new form of senshi that has never been seen before."   
"You are the time guardian, can't you just look in your gate thingy or something?"   
"It is not that simple little, one." Pluto said, looking a little disturbed at the legendary Gates of Time being called a 'gate thingy'.   
"Why not, why can't anything be simple!? Why do weird things always have to happen to me? Why can't I be normal? Why do I have to have new powers? Why do I have to have this responsibility?" Usagi asked, becoming quieter with each question. The questions from before came streaming out and then the one, the most important question Usagi had ever wondered left her lips, "Why do I have to save the world?" This question came as a whisper and Pluto had to strain to hear it. "You do not have to save the world, Prin-" Usagi interrupted her before she could continue, her anger reaching the breaking point.   
"I DON'T have to save the world?!" Usagi yelled sarcastically, her eyes burning. "Well, someone should have told me that millenniums ago! Maybe then I would be NORMAL! I've saved it enough times already! You look surprised Pluto, you didn't know that I remember my past lives, you didn't know that I have to relive the pain of each of those lives in my head! It's been getting worse recently. I now remember all the way back to when I was nothing but a light in the sky, watching over the earth as it evolved, protecting it against evil! Do you know how many people I've killed? Murdered? Slaughtered? I have been forced to kill to save the world. Youma were once human. When you kill a youma, you kill a human life. I have lived many lifetimes with many different lives. I have died my share of times to protect this earth, but I'm not allowed to rest in peace. I have felt pain beyond what humans can even begin to imagine. Do you know how it feels to have tasted the lash of a whip? Well, ask me, I'm the big EXPERT! In one life it was a daily ritual and just recently, I got an update! This time with metal claws, instead of just leather straps. Did you know whips are one of the most commonly used form of torture? Yes, I also experienced the whip during the life after the second Silver Millennium! Do you know about the first one or the second? I got to live in the first one. And I lived to old age, but as a commoner, not a royal. I had to save lives then too, the lives of the servants of the castle, the lives of the people of the moon and eventually the lives of the people of the world. The Queen was killing her servants for fun and pleasure, so I helped them escape, but I was punished with the whip. The queen was evil in that life, wanting world domination and ultimately destroyed herself and I escaped to live till I was eighty-four, dieing when I went up against her daughter, killing her as I went. In the second Silver Millennium, I was Princess Serenity, but I was killed by an evil Queen that wanted my kingdom when I was just 16! I wasn't normal then either, I had to rule a kingdom and control a powerful crystal. You must know of the crystal that I speak of, because it still exists. Only when it is destroyed will I get to live in peace, or rather die in peace.   
"After the second Silver Millennium I was reborn and a cat brought me into the world of saving lives once more. I became 'Sailor Moon'. This is one of the only lives I lived in before this one, in which I remembered one of my past lives, and I let it rule the rest of my life. I remembered the second Silver Millennium, but I thought it to be the first, I had no memory of living in any lives before. I had senshi protectors and I was to be Serenity again and rule the world in peace. Did you know that in that one lifetime, I died four times, but had to come back into that one life and save the world again. I lived for a good while, destroying evil, and finally became queen again, this time it was called Crystal Tokyo, based on what we remembered from the Second Silver Millennium. In the end I was killed during child birth, my second child died with me, along with the rest of the world. Then came countless other lives, one where I was a crippled child, died while trying to save my best friend from a fire. Another time I was a doctor, and I think that one speaks for itself. One lifetime just before this one, I was a senshi again, but this time, I was alone, no friends, no love, no nothing! I kept evil from our solar system and many others. I was known as Cosmos. I never really died, because I was immortal, but faded away, to start another life. That other life is the one I'm living now. I have committed suicide many times, been murdered, tortured and die of 'mysterious causes'. I have died to save others, but I was never left in peace! I have had to relive some of my most painful moments in one night. So don't you say that I don't have to save the world, because until I die completely, I will always have the same fate, the same destiny and I can't seem to do anything to stop it! I've been reborn countless times. All of them ended in tragedy!" Usagi stopped to take in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Tears dripped down her face and she drew in deep shuddering breaths, trying to shut out her past lives. They were painful to remember because they always ended in tragedy.   
Pluto was silent. She was shocked as hell that Usagi knew more about what has happened in the past then she herself knew. Pluto knew of, as she called it, the Second Millennium, because it was so closely related to this one. She also knew of the time with Sailor Moon. But she had never knew of anything before that or after, till now. She looked at Usagi with sympathetic eyes. Pluto knew of her fate for this life now and knew it was going to be no different then her last. "I am sorry, Princess, more then you'll ever know."   
Usagi looked up with tear filled eyes and said, "But you will never understand."   
"Do Keleios or Belor know of your memories?" Pluto asked.   
Usagi shook her head, but remained silent. Pluto looked at Usagi and saw more age, ore knowledge then she herself held for all the time she has lived. They stood in silence a moment before Pluto turned away. She told Usagi, "Ask any question you want, I will try my best to answer it."   
Usagi stood up straight and the look in her eyes told Pluto that she wanted to forget their previous conversation. "Okay, can I go home?"   
Pluto shook her head sadly at Usagi. "I'm afraid not."   
"Will I ever get to go home?"   
"Is it really your home anymore, princess?"  
Usagi paused. "I don't know, but I would like to see my mother again, just one more time. I don't think I could ever reallly leave Keleios, but I don't want to live without seeing my mother again. So can I ever see my family again?"  
"That, time will tell."   
"Perfect, just perfect. Time has never been my friend before." Usagi said with sarcasm. "Well, can I see you again?"   
"I don't know, Princess."   
"Well, that just gave all the information I needed to know."   
"You know, you are a lot more sarcastic in this life."   
Usagi gave Pluto a look and continued, "Okay, how about you answer this: WHY THE HELL WAS I SENT TO THIS WORLD IN THE FIRST PLACE?!"   
Pluto winced and cowered away, "You were not meant to come to this dimension till your mother had explained it to you."   
"Mother knew?"   
"Yes, but I can not explain."   
"That's helpful." Usagi said sarcastically, "How did I get to Astrantha? I mean one minute I was picking something out of the water, the next I woke up in a forest!"   
"What did you pick up out of the water?" Pluto asked, eyes flashing with interest.   
Usagi paused. "I don't know." Pluto fell over. "Well, I never really thought about it, the only thing that I know that I came with is my flowers."   
"Flowers?"   
"Yeah, remember those silver lilies I had found the day I came here, well they came with me and the funny thing is, is that most of them are-"   
"-still alive?" Pluto asked, one eyebrow lifted up.   
"How did you know?" Usagi said suspiciously.   
Pluto smiled mysteriously, not answering.   
"You know how frustrating it is when you never answer?!" Usagi screamed at her. "You can NEVER explain anything! Never answer something properly! You always have to be so damn cryptic!"   
"Sorry... Usagi." Pluto bowed her head.   
Usagi's anger deflated and she said softly, "You never call me that..."   
"I know, Princess."   
"Don't start up with the 'Princess' crap again!" Usagi said with a small smile.   
"All right, but still... Usagi, I cannot answer your questions and I cannot send you home. Although you were sent here early, you were still meant to be here, it is your destiny." Pluto said, her smile slowly fading.   
"You know how much I hate that word. Destiny. That one word, one force has ruled my life. Why do I have to follow destiny, why can't I just once, not follow it?" Usagi questioned Pluto.   
Pluto looked startled at the thought, "Princess, if you do not follow destiny, the world and universe would die-"   
"See!" Usagi burst out, "I do have to save the world! I have no freakin' freedom!"   
Pluto stayed quiet, her head bowed. Usagi shook her head, eyes filling with tears.   
"Do you have any idea how lonely life is when you have to follow destiny? No freedom, no way to make your own choices?" Usagi's voice was squeezed out of her throat in a whisper, fat droplets falling down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to shake.   
Pluto stayed silent, her long hair hiding her face. Her hand was clenched around her staff.   
"Do you have any idea what it's like to know what your life is going to be like and you can do nothing to stop it?" Usagi sobbed, real tears running down her cheeks from her puffy, red eyes. With that she turned away disappeared into the fog, her sobs echoing in the air.   
Pluto lifted her head after Usagi was long gone and whispered hoarsely to the now quiet air, "I know exactly how you feel..." One small tear drop slid slowly down her face as she turned away and was lost in the mist.   
  



End file.
